Pride Rock, A new Age
by ThePassionFruit
Summary: The Lions of Pride Rock are divided by long lost family members, love and hidden secrets. Will the younger lions be able to save the prides? To bring justice to the Pridelands? Chapter 14: New! Read and Reveiw and comment pleases :
1. Chapter 1: Moment of his return

**The Moment of his Return... **

Heres a synopsis… Kiara and Kovu's cub Rio is the successor of PrideRock, until his older brother, and a few outside females join the ceremony. Terra and Gae, the twin cubs of Rio's older brother Rucco (and the the high female Nimfi)…

And in this chapter its all about the decision on if they should allow Rio to return and who is the rightful heir… ?

((all characters are my own… so there HaHaHa!))

"With the unfortunate death of my father Kovu," Rio began trying to hold his proud posture "We stand here… In greif, for our leaders have passed on, and now are we alone and defenceless?" he asked the pride. "No, we have a successor" he added "Kovu was a great male, father, and husband. Right up to when the storms claimed Kiara. He strongly loved the pride and her, he would not stop looking until she was found" there was a pause. Mystu one of the young females (who Rio quite liked) had returned from a solo hunt, empty handed. Rio looked down to his front paws and then looked up at the pride, "I am your king, from now… and…" his eyes widened.

A male and a few females paraded onto the ceremony. As Rio eyes narrowed he jumped from his position and stood at the front of the growling pride. They had crowded round the newcomers, and were not sure of what to do. With a defensive stance they pride held their ground until Rio joined them and with a sideways glance at the male growled.

"This is our Prideland!" he growled.

The male kept his cool, his head upwards, his females behind him. The male said nothing.

"Leave… This is _our_ prideland!" he growled again.

The male looked at him, opened his mouth to speak and then closed it looking at the male questionably.

"I said Leave! This is _our_ prideland… Given to _me _by MY father… Leave!" he growled getting angrier.

"Dear me… Did _your _father not teach you manners!" the male smirked

"What?..." Rio was confused but growled at the male once again "I said leave! You were not given welcome! And we are more numbered!"

"Rio… You wouldn't" he replied smugly.

"How? Do you?" he stammered.

Whispers aroused from the pride, many of them about the new male and the females, some about the way the male treated their new king. It was odd, he was cunning and pleasant. Mystu walked up near Rio and whispered to his ear

"_Who is he? He knows you?"_

"Brother!" The male laughed.

Rio was confused and backed off the male, surprised.

"Rucco?" he asked puzzled.

"Now that's better…"Rucco smiled, before sighing "I heard from the watering hole, from some obnoxious rhinos, dear father has died" he added gravely.

"It is true… you interrupted the succession ceremony"

"Ahh… I was hoping to"

"What?" Rio said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"As the first born, I am entitled to first dibs on being the heir" he added.

"But you left the pride, you have your own!" Rio argued.

"Brother…" he added, looking around "Where is mother?"

Rio laughed mockingly "Mother? Are you being funny?"

"No…." Rucco said he was puzzled by Rio's answer

"She died… A year ago… The storm claimed her!" Rio snapped slightly angry. Rucco's face sunk, Rio felt slightly bad about telling him the way he had.

"Well, I… I… Wow" Rucco said looking down to his front paws, nervously. A female, behind him to his left, trudged forward and nuzzled his side. He looked up after that and smiled. "Life is life, ending quickly" his voice was croaked, but cleared by the end.

"I didn't know you had no idea" Rio explained.

"Its fine" Rucco added "A bit hard to take in all at once" he smiled.

There was an odd pause and in that pause Mystu and the female, that was now standing by Rucco (the one that had nuzzled his side), looked eye to eye. They didn't seem fond of each other. Mystu was the highest female, and the female by Rucco was another high female. The 2 females eyes narrowed.

"About who is the heir…" Rucco added, seeing the females glare strongly.

"You have your pride and I have mine" Rio added strongly.

"What if we joined up" Rucco added suddenly.

"Why? Your safe in your quarter of the borders"

"WE are safe, my cubs are not safe. The lands on the edge are full of hyenas, baboons. We are not many, we cannot save our cubs from these enemys, they are larger numbers than us and we cannot stand up to them. Our cubs' need a safe place" Rucco said as Rio glanced around Rucco, and saw only a few females.

"There are more females then?"he asked.

"This is all," he said moving away and 2 cubs came out from the broken wall of females.

"You truly have a pride" he added, his pride had no cubs, only young females. The elder females had passed on.

"Our fathers death is truly something… But he never wanted me to leave, I left to have these cubs" Rucco admitted, his cubs standing close to him and the high female.

"I thought you left in rebellion" he asked

"That's what mother would say… please… For my cubs' sake, let us join!"

"Your females… how can we trust them"

"You trust me? They obey my orders… They trust me" he asked questionably

"_I do not think we can trust the highest lionest" _Mystu whispered to Rio, warily glaring at the female.

"Brother, I was not very old when you left, my trust is only on your family status" he explained, before turning to Mystu. _"I trust my brother, I will trust them!" _Rio whispered harshly raised an eye at the whispers and tried to figure out what they were saying."Brother, I trust you…" he added "For you cubs' sake, you can join us"

Rucco smiled "Brother, we thank you" Rio smiled slightly,

"So who are your females?" Rio asked. The Pride had been listening intently.

Having been introduced, the twin cubs Terra and Gae walked along side their mother, the high lioness of Rucco, gleefully and tried to keep up with her. Mystu watched Nimfi carefully, on a rock as they passed up to Pride rock. The other females where getting to know the other 4 females; Biratta, Pintia, Cayla and Zenobia. Nira, Juda and Frea ,some of the youngest females, were talking to Zenobia, the oldest child of Rucco, now their age and a very good hunter; they were sitting under a tree, in the shade. Biratta and Pintia where laying lazily near the entrance of Pride rock, where Rucco and Rio where talking. Mystu was being watched by Cayla, as instructed by Nimfi, although Mystu had no knowledge of this happening. Cayla was a very good stalker and liked to be alone, she often made her own hunts for the pride by herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Trusted

**Not Trusted...**

The sequel chapter to – The moment of his return...

For weeks of living peacefully, Rio and Rucco's prides mingled between each other. Rucco's pride females took turns looking after the cubs. Rucco and Rio acted like brothers and got along well. Cayla, when not watching the 2 cubs, would be found talking to the main hunting lionesses or she was hidden, watching Mystu carefully. Nimfi did not trust Mystu, and Mystu did not like the way Nimfi glared at her. When near each other they would stop, glare for a few moments and then pass by each other warily watching each other. Rucco had noticed the fued since they came. Rio had only begun to notice.

"Nimfi, a moment please" Rucco asked, before sundown. Nimfi nodded nuzzled her 2 cubs and watched as they followed Cayla and Zenobia into Pride Rock.

"Yes" she said in her soft pleasant tone.

"What is up with you and Mystu?" he asked.

"Nothing" she lied, turning her head from him.

"Do not turn your head from me!" he growled, before ushering her away from Pride rock and down the trail away from the entrance of the cave. When they got to the bottom he asked her again.

"Nothing!" she insisted lying again.

"Nimfi... Do not lie to me" he stared at her.

"Nothing..."She avoided eye contact as she answered, but as he did not answer her she looked up at him. His stare was intense. "I don't like her" she added.

"Is it because she is the head lioness of the pride?" he asked.

"She is not the head of ours" she proclaimed "I am the head"

"No," Rucco started "She is the head,"

"But she is not part of-"

"WE are all a part of ONE pride..."

They were interrupted by a sound above them, Rio came down by them. He had heard the argument from the top of the trail down from the cave, it was getting dark too.

"Rucco, I also have noticed a slight tenseness around Mystu and Nimfi" he added.

"Since when, though?" He asked

"Since last week" Rio replied "Did you have an argument with her or something?"

"They haven't liked each other since the day I came back" Rucco added.

"Look... I don't like her; she doesn't like me either, that's that!" Nimfi blurted out, she didn't like those 2 meddling in her business. She began to walk away, but turned back or Rucco would growl at her. "It's getting dark, shall we talk about this some other time?" she asked.

"You go up, I will be there shortly" Rucco replied. When she had left, Rio turned to Rucco.

"Want some time to think?"

"I have already thought... Tomorrows hunt... I have a plan"

They planned it out and went back up, quite a bit after. Nimfi was apologetic by the fight to Rucco. Cayla was sleeping intently for the morning hunt, and Zenobia was lay watching the sleeping cubs. They were very young, and had yet to start eating meat.

When dawn came both Zenobia and Cayla were ready, Rio was awake and Rucco was waking. Both males yawned, waking the females. Nimfi woke slightly but as today was her turn looking after the cubs she would be sleeping in abit. She was surprised to be woken by Rucco.

"Its my turn to watch the kids today Rucco"

"Your hunting today, Cayla will watch the cubs"

Cayla heard this and butted in severly

"But I haven't been in a group hunt for ages!"

"Nira and Juda have hurt their legs and so will not hunt, someone must take their place." Rio explained

"And Pintia and Biratta do not make the best hunting pair" Rucco pointed out, to the embarrassment of the 2 lionesses who didn't work well together in hunts.

Frea, Zenobia, Tula, Mystu and Nimfi went out hunting, Nimfi and Mystu both had front positions. Frea and Tula took areas behind them, and Zenobia took a position circling around the pray. They had found a lone injured wildebeest. It was limping but listening carefully. It was grazing on the open plain, and had 4 lions on its tail, without it noticing.

When it had been spotted by Zebobia, she had given out the positions as would have Mystu if she had seen the prey. Zenobia was the quickest of the 5, Frea and Tula had very quick reactions. To keep Mystu and Nimfi happy they had been given high ranking positions, but Zenobia had spotted the prey so it was courteous to let her plan out the strategy, and they would give their say if anything was bad.

"Right, we will circle around it carefully. Do not give off your position, until everyone is in place. When Tula and Frea are in place, Mystu and Nimfi must be too. Then you Nimfi will get it closer along with Mystu. If any of you 2 give off your position, shepherd it towards Tula and Frea. If it runs off towards me, it isn't all failed, chase it. I will pounce and startle/kill it. If you get to your second position without startling it, then Frea and Tula will get closer still. Then so will I. We will be so close it will go for a gap in between 2 of us. Then we have it. And you know the rest" was her tactical manoeuvre. Nimfi had heard it soo many times. She loved the position she was given, it was the most important. Mystu had heard this before only a few times, and knew it worked, as it had worked every other time Zenobia had hunted with her. Frea and Tula were new to this manoeuvre, having never been on a hunt were Zebobia had spotted the prey.

They had circled the prey easily, it had heard something, but after a few moments of silence had got on with grazing, a little more wary. Mystu and Nimfi had got to there positions, and waited for Frea and Tula to get into their second positions. Unfortunately Tula had startled the wildebeest and so Both Mystu and Nimfi jumped up and chased after it, with Frea and Tula trailing behind. The wildebeest stunted towards the direction of Zenobia who was getting ready, the wildbeest was worried of Mystu and Nimfi who were getting ever closer. Suddenly Zenobia pounced out of the blue at the wildebeest. Mystu had carried on running for a few moments before stopping to see Zenobia suffocating the wildebeest. Nimfi had stopped and was biting the neck of the wildebeest. Tula and Frea were watching out for scavengers, until the wildebeest was killed. They pulled it off towards Pride rock, where there was another kill. Cayla had disobeyed orders and killed a warthog, on her own before being found. The cubs were left with Nira and Juda the youngest females, which Nimfi was not happy about.

After having eaten the kills the lions lazy sat in the mid afternoon sun. Even the cubs had eaten some meat, which was their first taste of it. Terra and Gae were now playing nicely, with Cayla watching them. She had been banned from hunting for a few days until the migration came, her own fault for leaving the cubs with young inexperienced females. Mystu was lazy lying down the trail, when Nimfi walked down. Mystu stood up, watching the lioness carefully.

"You don't like me, I don't like you" Nimfi said.

"That's true, and?" Mystu asked.

"Why?" Nimfi wondered

"Well... Because!" Mystu replied.

"Look... I was wary of you because I had cubs; you were the high lioness of your pride at the time... I was of mine"

"So that is why you didn't like me"

"Yes" Nimfi admitted "Though I know I can trust you"

"Well... I didn't like you, because of the same reason, I guess I didn't want my power taken off me" Mystu explained.

"Well then, Peace?" Nimfi asked

"Peace. Just stop that Cayla watching me"

"How did you know?"

"Zenobia told me..." She explained

Mystu and Zenobia were good friends, and Nimfi also became friends with Mystu. For a week everything was good, until the migration was late. Days later, one of the cubs went missing, Gae. Rucco's females searched endlessly, leaving Terra with Mystu. Some of Rios females also helped and by the second day Rucco joined the search. Mid-day on day 2 of the search Nimfi stayed back with Terra, she was very protective, no one but her, Rucco and Zenobia were to see the cub. She trusted no one, and hardly got any sleep. With most of the females out in search of the cub, food was scarce. Mystu had not gone out to look but by day 3, when the migration came, she gathered Zenobia, Cayla and herself to go get food, the rest would either join them or go looking for the cub.

Day 4, news spread quick of Gae's 'death' and a rouge male on the horizon of the borders. The tales were heard of from the birds and from the lions who searched by the watering hole. Rio placed Cayla by the watering hole daily, for if a male would go in to the Pride land, he would want water. He would be thirsty.

Day 5 came and passed and hope of finding the cub was lost. Exhausted lioness' came back from their search to finally eat from a few days of nothing. The cub could not have survived without food this long, he was gone. Rucco was scarcely seen, and didn't want to talk, so Rio had to bring the news to Nimfi.

"Nimfi, the search cannot go on"

"No! He's out there"

"Nimfi!" Rio looked at her with sorrowful eyes "It has been 5 days he couldn't survive 5 days without food!" Rio looked at her sympathetically "He's gone... Were sorry, We couldn't find him... he's gone"

Nimfi was outraged and distraught. Rucco watched behind Rio, who turned to see him. "I'm sorry" he told them, walking away.

Nimfi was angry, she hissed and scratched at Rucco, who nuzzled and tried to comfort her. She eventually calmed down, and they slept in the cave peacefully for the first night in 4 days.


	3. Chapter 3: Children

**Children**

Months went by, and the tales of the rogue male made the lions shudder in fear. The new males had started bickering between them and it wasn't long before they had started to fight. Terra had grown up and wondered what had happened to her brother. She kept on asking of him, but her mother was still finding it hard to talk about it. Zenobia became best friends with her little sister and told her to stop asking.

"But why Zenobia? Why won't mummy tell me?" Terra asked, wondering why it was all a big secret.

"She wants to but she can't face it…" Zenobia tried to explain.

"But why?" she asked.

"Terra," Zenobia stopped and looked down at her little sister curious face and continued "When you're older we will tell you… You will understand what happened… You will be able to face it better" she paused as Terra looked down in thought before adding "When you can hunt like me… I will tell you, and your mother might finally be over it… Now please… Mum wishes to get over it slowly, and if you pester her, you will only make her cry… Please?" Zenobia asked, she was serious and she had said her words slowly so that Terra might understand how complicated it was.

"Ok… but when I am hunting I will bring mum a huge gazelle and cheer her up!" she said smiling, she didn't really understand but Zenobia thought it was nice the way she thought it would help.

Mystu and Rio were closer and they were mostly found together, unless hunting. Rio and Rucco were having a hard time getting along. Rucco had become slightly more aggressive, and hadn't wanted any of the other females except Zenobia and Cayla near Terra. Rio had not gone with this, he said that Rucco was over reacting and this caused them to fall out. Both wouldn't talk to each other, Mystu could only see Nimfi when she was with Terra if Rucco was not around. They encountered each other many times, and Mystu and Nimfi were getting very upset with what was happening.

The storms were coming in and the wet season was coming, it was on time. Terra had been told not to leave the cave, and the lionesses were told to run back if it started to rain.

"Zenobia, this is boring! Why can't I go play outside?" Asked Terra.

"Sister, its going to rain" Zenobia explained.

"Is this what they call the 'WET' season…?"

"Yes… because if you stay out when it rains, you get Wet" she smiled.

"Oh… I don't want to go out then!"

"It's dangerous too" A male voice boomed from behind them, it was Rucco. Zenobia smiled and rubbed her head against his in greeting. Terra smiled as Rucco licked her nose.

Rucco looked up as Rio entered pride rock. Terra looked around and ran towards her uncle.

"Uncle Rio! Uncle Rio!" she called "Is it raining outside?"

"It is about to…" he said smiling, before looking up and straightening his face as he glanced towards Rucco.

Zenobia looked over to Terra who was smiling and watching the two but also looking outside.

"Terra, go see your mother" she said.

"Errrr…ok" Terra said bounding off towards her mother on the other end of the cave. Zenobia watched her snuggle next to Nimfi and turned back to the males.

"Why do you two fight?" she asked "There is a rogue male roaming around and you 2 are bickering between yourselves?" she grumped.

"Hmph" Rucco snorted smiling slightly, "You sound like your mother"

"Well at least she has some sense… If the male comes you both have to fight him **together!** And you can't if you are bickering" she glared up at them as she walked away to watch over her mother and sister.

Rucco and Rio glared at each other for a few moments.

"I wouldn't fight if you weren't so stubborn; my child needs to be safe!"

"Your child is safe in here!"

"My son was taken and he was in here or on the front rock" he snarled.

"Are you saying one of my females took him?" Rio hissed

"I'm saying, that it _could_ have been on of yours"

"You seem to be accusing us…" Snarled Rio more aggressively

"…Or do you blame me?" he asked snarling.

Rucco growled "He's gone… Nothing can get him back, and..." he said realising his voice was getting louder, and Zenobia and Nimfi were glancing over with angry glares. "and.. I'm sorry… Were brothers…"

"If one of mine had taken your son, we would have found him… Cayla couldn't find him…" he said, before stopping himself abruptly.

"What?" Rucco asked ponderingly.

"It's nothing… it was thought, but its nothing…"

Rucco glancing at him warily… and then saw over his shoulder was a nervous Mystu.

The brothers turned away from each other and Rucco glanced back at Rio to see him wandering towards the cave entrance. Mystu was trying to get his attention quietly but obviously not succeeding. Rucco smiled slightly and roared, not too loud but it made Rio look around at him. Rucco pointed his head over towards Mystu, who was looking at Rio nervously. She gave Rucco an odd look, before running out of the cave.

Rio followed her, he loved her. She exited the cave and had run down to the bottom of Pride Rock. Rio ran out to the top rock and looked around, and then saw her down at the bottom of the rock. The rain started, he watched her for a second with the rain drops falling on his head, plopping down gently. She wasn't going up to the cave. She was just staring at the ground, Rio was confused, and she looked up at him with staring wide eyes. He ran down to her.

"What am I going to say… What can I say… Ohhhhh" she muttered turning round to see him walking towards her.

He rubbed his head against hers, she felt his comforting mane. She looked up at him crying.

"What's the matter? What is it?" He asked concerned

"I… I…" She said as a rain drop splashed on her nose, she smiled still with tears gently rolling down her cheek.

"I don't know how to say this…" she said covering her bottom lip "I'm… expecting"

"What?" Rio snapped in disbelief

"Were going to have cubs… me and you" she said tears now streaming down her face, but they were mixed with rain. The rain was getting heavier and was violently splashing on the ground and plopping on their fur. He nuzzled with her, and his wet mane rubbed off on her face it wasn't the best way to wipe away tears, but it nearly worked.

"I thought you were upset… I thought something bad had happened. Come on… Lets go in… Or we'll be soaked even more" He said happy and relieved. He went up turning back to see her smiling face and her still standing there.

She smiled back and walked up, as he turned away he face slumped… She wasn't that happy… but she hid that from him.


	4. Chapter 4: Youngling

**Chapter 4:**

Rio spent no time wasted telling the pride of the news. Mystu was worried, she didn't really want everyone to know, she had told Nimfi and Nimfi had told Rucco. She trusted them to not tell him until she got round to it, knowing at the moment he was in a bad mood he would want to know why everyone else was told and not him. The complications. Mystu was worried about her cub, or cubs, the young male was a threat to them. He had been spotted many times over the past 4 months; it troubled her and made her uneasy about having them. Rio, being a slightly typical male was not thinking of this, and told the pride with great joy that Mystu was having cubs. Mystu faked her smiles and went to the back of the cave, she was tired and her expectancy was going to make her even more. Rio nuzzled her before she went; Zenobia smiled at Mystu as she walked past and walked up to Rio.

"Rio... The rain has died down slightly... I was wondering about going out..." she said hopefully, she needed to clear her head. A lot of the commotion of the young male and now the news of Mystu's pregnancy were mixing her thoughts and confusing her.

"Stick to high ground, and don't leave the border..." He said watching her. She began to walk out as Rucco caught her.

"Its going to rain more, I hope you know..." he said, pausing but before he could open his mouth again she spoke.

"I'm sticking to the higher ground… Don't worry Father" she said smiling pleasantly.

"Zenobia" he said lowering his voice "Stay away from the borders…" Zenobia looked puzzled.

"Why?" She asked

"You're a young female, that male is a very real threat to the pride. He has not yet found a reason to take us on for the pride. He seems to loom around the border" he said.

She looked at him and back to the ground thinking.

"I see," she said walking out. The threat was real, but she was not going to betray her pride for an outside male, yet the male did not know that.

She found herself walking up the hills around the pride rock, not exactly close to the border, but it had shelter. It was raining softly, and the thunder had not yet started. She started to think, on top of the hill and she lay down. Sighing she looked out to the pride kingdom.

She began to think, about Mystu, how far was she in? That young male was the threat that probably was going to cause a lot of trouble. She sighed again. She was going to have to tell Terra about her brother. How could she be able to face it…? Zenobia knew what had happened when she had found out. Her mother and father stayed together, and hardly ate, hardly slept, and she… wandered to these hills for days. She sighed again; the rain was not hitting her because she was under a rain-proof tree.

A shadowy figure crept from behind her, carefully making its way up the hill.

Zenobia was deep in thought, the young male. To meet a male was far not for her, Rio seemed to have sussed out her dilemma, and had not given her reason to stay from the borders but he was the more dominant pride male. He had let them stay here. Nevertheless there were no males she could like in the pride, no male for her. The young male seemed too much of a threat to even go to… to destroy her family, to betray them was unimaginable. That is why she had stayed away from the borders.

The figure had moved up carefully and found its self behind her; Zenobia smelt the air, jumped up and hissed. The figure, which looked prominently like a male and wasn't from her pride, obviously.

The male kept his stance, and smiled at her "A little aggressive for such a sweet face" he said, but Zenobia was not taking any compliments.

"Get Lost, Get off the pride land!" She snarled.

"Touchy aren't you?" he added cooingly.

"I said beat it!" She snarled "Get off the pride lands!"  
He moved closer eyeing her up. "What's up with you..." he said cautiously.

She growled aggressively, he was not welcome and he had some nerve being there.

He looked at her with an intending eye and opened his mouth, smiling with a smirk.

"And yet, your look better aggressive than sitting there all sighing and depressed" he added smirking harder and watching her move. She growled and looked straight into his soft eyes.

He walked around her and she watched him. He went behind her and brushed his tail across hers, shivers went up her spine but she kept her hard look. She wondered what was wrong with her, and growled at him more.

"Leave!" she demanded.

"You're too demanding, lighten up" he smiled at her, his face etched with curiosity. She struck out her claws and he backed off; she kept her fierce growling and moved closer to him aggressively.

He walked away, into the hard rain, hissed and ran off. She shook off her anger and turned around. The male had run off to the distance, and turned back. She could see his face, not very clearly but she could still see a smirk creep upon it. His figure disappeared into the rain and she kept watching the place were he had stood.

"Stupid outsider" she said, holding in a smile. She couldn't see why she was so happy with the whole thing. How could she tell her father and uncle? They wouldn't react well… She thought for a while and decided on not telling them, she had chased him off. Shown she was not interested. Also the rain had cleared off, so she walked out and went back to Pride rock, finding most of the lionesses asleep. Her sister was tucked neatly between Rucco and Nimfi and Rio was standing outside giving her the slight eye as she walked back in. He smiled however and watched the sun appear from the clouds, a thing that must be cherished whilst in the Rainy or Wet Season. "The sun… Normally set behind the clouds of rain…" he said as Zenobia walked in, muttering off on a rambling momentum that would never be heard of ever again.

A month later, in the middle of the rainy season, Zenobia was sent on a hunting trip. They had not been having many since the male lions were still lurking in the distance, and the females were worried. So this was Zenobia's first for a month, she was glad and made sure she was the first to find the prey, but still she could not catch it. With Pintia and Biratta they were not going to catch a meal today. Thankfully they had eaten yesterday and Cayla often went off on secret hunts. The males only sometimes found out, normally when she got a good hunt of 2 or 3 gazelle she would let them know and they would share one of them. Having failed the hunt Zenobia went off towards the plains, she was looking for her own hunt, keeping to higher grounds because it was still the rainy season. Wandering off into the distance, she didn't care where she was going… Her father watched behind her before turning towards the pride.

She ran, and let the rain fall gently on her head. The thunder crashing in the distance, the wind through her hair and the male in the distance… She widened her eyes and stopped, looking around her surroundings she was on the border. She had not realised she had got that far, it was the place her father and uncle had told her would be a bad place to go; they were going to be mad even if accidents do happen. She looked back, Pride Rock was so far away, and the rain was crashing over the head of it. From her distance away Pride Rock was as small as the rock by her feet. She turned back to the male in the distance; she couldn't tell if it was the one she had seen before. She turned and ran, not looking back, it seemed she had lost him as she ran by a hill and walked up it for shelter from the now tipping rain. She shook off the water on her soggy coat and looked around; Pride Rock was still in the distance but larger now she was closer. She searched the plain for the male, the water hole was flooded and parts of the grass land where filled up by water but she couldn't see any other lion, or could she. There was a cat like figure walking across the savannah, could it be the male? It was and had seen her; he was travelling around on their pride land looking for her and now was making his way towards her.

"No!" she muttered, cursing the breath she breathed in.

She moved around the tree, and hoped he had just seen the shelter. She knew he would go up the hill… She just knew it. She prayed he would not see her and that he would move on.

It took him a couple of minutes to get up there, but she kept quiet and hoped the wind was in her favour, although that probably wouldn't even matter being in cover. Her breathing rushed, as she heard him slump next to the tree and then sniff around it. She hoped and hoped but to no prevail, she closed her eyes. She was laid down and looked almost asleep, she had a little flick of her tail now and again to look authentic. The male snorted and walked around the tree curious. She had her eyes closed; she wanted to open them but kept them shut, as he walked round he was quite silent. He sniffed at her and she opened her eyes, and growled. He moved back, actually surprised. She moved back as well, having gotten up quickly, and hissed at him. He calmed down after a few moments and looked at her straight in the eye.

"What is up with you?" he asked. Zenobia looked puzzled, and snapped back.

"What do you mean? Nothing!" she said growling.

"You're always in such a bad mood… However today you didn't catch anything did you?" he stated, calmly.

Surprised at his knowledge she stopped snarling and kept her mean face "How did you know? You're following me!"

"Hardly following…" he said trailing off "More to the point, I like you" he smiled and watched her carefully. She stared at him and growled.

"Get off the pride lands!"

"Back to that argument" he said like he was so mature and Zenobia was an immature brat. Picking up on this she growled.

"What ever Youngling" she snapped. He glared at her angrily

"Don't call me that!" He hissed

"Leave!" She growled violently "Now!"

He snorted before turning his back, Zenobia turned hers and walked off, the rain had quietened down and she sighed.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" she heard him ask from behind her, close and everything. She turned and looked at him "Nothing! Leave my Pride Land! You are not welcome! You are not of this pride! Leave Now!" she spat. Her command couldn't be any clearer.

"No" he stated calmly "I don't want to"

"Tch! Youngling" She said walking off, flicking mud at him as she walked away to show her detest. He didn't follow her, she hoped he wouldn't and she hoped her father and uncle didn't find out.

She got back to Pride Rock her father smiled and asked her how her little walk had been. She told him it had been ok. She had stayed to the best interests of the pride, although had not scared off the male.

Rumours of the male were spreading more often, he had been spotted a lot and it was getting to Rio as well as Rucco.

"We have to do something" Rio snarled outside Priderock

"There isn't much we can do" Rucco commented "We can't go yet whilst the weather is so changeable, the Pride could lose one or both of us"

Rio didn't take this lightly, he was annoyed, the most he wanted to do was chase the male off his land. Rucco sighed.

"We have to do something" He repeated

"Not yet!" Rucco snarled, "If we get caught up in a storm there will be no one to protect the pride and Mystu's cubs!"

"But-"

"We must wait… Hope for the best…" He snarled "The weather is too changeable"

A new voice contrasted with theirs as Zenobia joined in "He may leave after the Season is up anyways" she said, looking out at the borders.

"How do you know that?" Rio looked at her suspiciously

"Look, over to the border and past it to their land. The land is soft and marshy. The male is mainly seen, from the rumours, when it is raining or after it has-" she said before being interrupted by Rucco.

"And it's not safe, maybe looking for protection… His only choice to not drown" he squinted looking over at the direction of the border and past their territory. Rio looked over, Zenobia was right, again.

"Rumours say 2 descriptions" Rio said.

"The birds say it is the same roar from both…" Rucco added,

"You think their's 2… brothers or related?" she asked

"We don't know" They both admitted, Rucco added "He stays away from us so we have no idea"

"That might be a good sign" Zenobia said.

"How? He's here! And I cant chase him away! What good is that to us!"

"The fact that he may be just lurking for the protection and not to cause trouble… The fact that when the season is over he will leave…" she said coolly, and walked off.

"She has a point" Rucco added, "But we still need to be on our guard" he said looking back at her walking away.

"I want to do something! I need to have him away" Rio growled angrily.

"Wait," Rucco said camly, "If he comes to us we will strike. If he is still lurking after the season we will make a move"

"But- But- my children… Their safety means everything!" Rio said angrily.

"Think of them growing up under your protection, if you go off and don't succeed then they will grow up under my protection. If there are 2 males, I doubt I will be a match on both of them," he looked at Rio with raised eyebrows.

"Sacrifices must be made for safety" Rio snarled at the ground, "You lost your pride for your 2 cubs and then one was killed"

Rucco bit his bottom lip "Gae was not killed, he's out there. I'm sure of it…"

"But he can't be… It's been months since we last saw him, he must have starved-" he was interrupted by the angry growls of Rucco. Rucco was standing over Rio, in an aggressive stance. His anger made the hairs on the back of Rio's quiver.

"Brother I am sorry," he stated looking down.

Rucco, snarling through his teeth, "He's alive… I know it! I can feel it in the wind. When Terra is older she may even know who took him… She may find him…"He was still snarling as he walked off down the side of Pride Rock. Rio felt small, like a cub or a mouse in front of an elephant.

A few months went by and Mystu grew fatter, the cubs were definitely on the way, and it was only a matter of time before she gave birth. Terra had grown old enough to start to go hunting, the Rainy season had finished a few weeks ago and all hunting was dedicated to Mystu who needed the food. She had retreated to the back of Pride Rock's cave, to give birth and Cayla visted many times. Weirdly she had not seen the rogue male, who was finally leaving the Pride alone. Zenobia thought it was weird how the best stalker of the pride had not caught a glimpse of the rogue male. The last they had heard of him was at the end of the rainy season and she had seen him. She was still confused about him when she saw him on the edge of the horizon. She squinted to the distance, and her heart felt as though it was smiling. The male looked like the one she had seen before. Rucco had seen her looking and having squinted alerted Rio and they charged off towards him, Zenobia followed. When Rio and Rucco had gotten to his position he had disappeared, they marked their scent on the spot and roared to alert him he was not welcome. Zenobia was hiding near them and watched them walk away. She turned to follow them back but saw him on the horizon, he watched her and she watched him. She knew she had to tell her father, but she couldn't find her voice. She turned to look at her father, he had gone into the distance, she looked back at the male but he also had gone. And that was the last time she had seen him, he had gotten the message, apparently.

----------------

Author's Note: This one's long, the next will be quite small... This one took quite a long time to do, but hew finished it atlast!


	5. Chapter 5: New Arrivals

**Chapter 5: New Arrivals.**

Zenobia strolled back to Pride Rock, what did she think she was doing? She may have got the last glance at him, but that was enough. She had to stop this. He was not worth it, not worth betraying her pride, not worth endangering the Mystu's cubs. Not worth it! So she cursed herself and promised not to go after him.

A few days later she went out on another walk. As she was doing often, having promised never to try and find the male, she had decided not to be anywhere near the borders. Her walk was short and slightly boring but she came back with normal spirits. She made it to the path up to Pride Rock when she heard noises, someone was in pain… What had happened, had he come back. She ran up, and into Pride Rock's Cave. The lionesses were watching the back of it. Mystu was giving birth.

Rucco came beside her and looked at her "I take it you followed us". She did not answer. "Why?"

"I thought you might catch up to him. I wanted to know if you had an encounter" She paused; looking at his straight face, as his eyebrow rose. "I wondered why he stood in the distance, and ran off," she added.

"I don't think he realised that there was 2 of us" He smiled slightly triumphant. "That will be that last we see of him"

Zenobia sank slightly, she wished she could tell him but she couldn't. She opened her mouth and Rio ran up to them.

"2 males and a female," He panted happily "3 children! 3 cubs! I can't believe it!" He smiled overjoyed.

"Have any names for them yet?" Rucco asked. Rio sighed happily.

"Not yet, thought I would tell you how many cubs you were uncle to. I must go back" He nodded at Zenobia fleetingly and ran back to the edge of the cave. Many of the lionesses had turned to them.

"3 Cubs… 3 heirs?" they muttered.

"That makes 5 cubs for the throne" Pintia added. Zenobia turned to her. "2 cubs to the throne, and 5 heirs. Me, Terra and them other 3 cubs"

"2 males… Ohhh, what are their names? Tell us the names Zenobia!" Briatta was as interested as the others. Zenobia smiled.

"I don't know the names, but I am sure Rio will come to tell them us in a while." She paused taking in a breathe "Now lets get back and not make such a noise. We don't want to disturb the mother and cubs. I'm sure Rio will tell us when he comes back"

He did, everyone dispersed and went back to their snoozing and washing. And hour or so went by before he came back with Nimfi, who had retreated to help new mother Mystu. Nimfi nuzzled Rucco and smiled before sitting at the entrance to were Mystu was. She muttered something to Rucco before Rio spoke.

"3 cubs!" he proclaimed "3 little cubs. 2 male and 1 female" He smiled widely and then carried on.

"Juda, the new princess, she sleeps so sweetly; Storm, the first male, and their brother Ruto born today. 3 Heirs, and 2 more males to help this pride" He beamed with happiness; he was a father at last.

Zenobia had retreated to the edge of the Cave, were she could still hear and she could be away from the crowd. She saw, which puzzled her, her sister Terra. She was frozen to the spot, outside at the top of Pride Rock. Her eyes scared. She started to slowly back away. She was pale, frightened. Zenobia calmly walked out, not to disturb the crowd.

"Terra? Is everything alright?" she asked. Looking at her face; her mouth was opened wide and her jaw stammering. Terra turned her face to Zenobia and looked back towards the bottom of Pride Rock.

The male, Youngling, was standing at the bottom awestruck looking up at them. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her or Terra but knew it was her. She looked at Terra and whispered for her to get Rucco. Pintia came out as Terra ran in frightened. She saw the male and gasped; before she turned Zenobia stopped her.

"Don't say anything. Keep everyone calm, especially Rio" her words were said with care. Zenobia turned back to Youngling, her eyes showed her shock. She shook her head at him, keeping her amazed face. Rucco bounded out, he looked down. He was sure it was the same lion and growled jumping down the path, Zenobia followed and looked back up, Rio was at the entrance of the Cave and looked down half scared, half angry. Knowing he must stay up at the top he watched almost holding himself to the wall of Pride Rock.

Rucco got to the bottom of the path and growled at the male, some of the females had already gathered around, but Zenobia was standing beside her father looking grim and serious.

"What are you doing here?" Rucco snarled calmly.

"I… I…" Youngling stammered "I… I mean no harm being here… its ju-" he was interrupted by growls of females surrounding in a half circle around him, leaving him space to move.

"You have to understand…" he reasoned.

"Understand what?" Rucco asked being intimidating and furious.

"We didn't mean to…. But…" Again he was interrupted.

"We? What did you do!" he snarled suspiciously.

"That is to say if it is her…" he began, the lionesses quietened. Youngling's eyes flicked up to Pride Rock and to Zenobia.

Rucco saw this and scowled hard at Zenobia growling slightly.

"Who?" he snapped, he couldn't believe Zenobia.

"I can't say the name… But one of the fe-" he said interrupted by growling again, he looked at Zenobia as if he would get some support. His eyes scanned upwards to the Entrance of the cave. Terra popped out her head. She was of age to start hunting any time soon and on seeing her Youngling closed his mouth and opened it.

"The female, she's… she's… familiar" he began.

"Silence! Leave!" he was angry, in his eyes the male was interested in his youngest daughter. Youngling cowered slightly before trying to speak again.

"Please let me explain… I mean no harm or offen-"

"I Said Leave" Rucco snarled and turned his eyes towards Zenobia for a fleeting few seconds.

The male backed off, "You don't understand…" he tried but Rucco had pounced and pushed him over.

"LEAVE!" he roared.

Getting up Youngling sighed, muttering. "…. Said you wouldn't understand…"

"What?" he snarled. Youngling looked at Rucco his eyes pleading to be listened to.

"You have to let me speak"

"Do you not get it…" he snarled "…Leave these PrideLands!"

Youngling turned to Zenobia "I tried" he said now addressing the rest of the pride "We didn't mean to…" but Rucco had lashed and scratched Youngling.

"Father! No!" Zenobia screamed, moving into her fathers way.

"He means no harm! Let him speak"

"Zenobia move" He said calmly.

"Zenobia, what are you doing?" Nimfi, who had rushed from down the path and was now behind Rucco, looked at her puzzled.

"Be fair Father" she pleaded.

"I gave him his time"

"… Whats her name?..." Youngling asked. Zenobia turned to him and looked puzzled. "Her name… I can explain if I know her name!" he pleaded.

"Leave! You don't need her name" Rucco hissed.

Youngling, got up injured, licked the scar on his arm and looked at Zenobia.

"I need her name… I will explain… I can't tell you" he said and now turned to the rest of the pride "I can't tell you unless I am sure it is her! Please… I will leave… Once I know!"

"You will leave now! You are not welcome" A booming voice came from the top of the path, it was Rio, he had listened to everything.

"All I need is her name!" he pleaded. "You wont understand if you don't just tell me her name!"

"No!" he snarled, the rest of the pride was ready to support Rucco if there was a fight.

"Zenobia… that's your name right?" he looked straight into her eyes, "Please her name…"

"Zenobia, go back to the Cave!" he growled, angrily at her.

"Let him speak! Why cant you tell us?" she asked him.

"Zenobia!" Rucco growled "That was an order"

"Father, please let him speak! He wont eve-"

"I Said Go To The Cave!" he said his eyes filled with anger "We Will Talk Up There Later About You And Your Walks"

"Please… Let me speak" Youngling pleaded.

"I said leave" Rucco snarled, raising himself and jumping onto youngling, who rolled away to not be crushed.

"Please, I do not want to fight!" He pleaded. Zenobia, looked at her fathers eyes.

"Please father, let him speak"

"Zenobia… I have always suspected something between you and this male… Never did I think it was real!" The lionesses gasped.

"Father… I have never!" she began.

"Zenobia! Go to the cave! I don't want you seeing him again"

"Father!"

"Please… She has never… We just met once…"

"And she didn't tell us!" Rucco snarled again telling Zenobia to go to the cave.

"No!" Zenobia snarled "I can't believe you!"

"Zenobia, don't be foolish…"

"I'm sorry…" Youngling apologised "Its just you have to listen"

"Leave!"

"I'll go" he looked up at Rucco "When you realise what I came here to do… We didn't know! We never thought… We didn't mean to…"

"Enough of your appologies… Leave!" He snarled.

Youngling turned, muttered something to Zenobia, and ran off into the distance.

"What did he say" watching the horizon to see he was definitely gone.

"Nothing" she lied, looking angrily at him.

"Nimfi, Pintia, Leave us… I must talk to Zenobia!"

"Father… I never-"

"I hardly can believe that… You never told us! You didn't warn us about him!"

"I chased him off… I didn't know what you would think… I thought it was a one off"

"And it wasn't"

Zenobia stopped, she had met him twice

"I met him more than once… twice. I chased him off both times! The last time I had saw him was you chasing him off a week before today!" she stated truths

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't think you would trust me… I don't know why I did it… It seemed for the best" she sighed "he wasn't here to hurt us!"

"How do you know?"

"He wouldn't fight; he said he wasn't here for harm"

"And you can trust that"

"He was trying to say something"

"You still betrayed me… You stood in front of me… How can you trust him you have only met him twice… Why did you take his side?"

"Why would you not let him speak?"

"He said something to you… what did he say?"

She looked down "Nothing!" she said snappy.

"He said something… What was it…?"

"Nothing!" She snapped again her eyes raging as she looked up at him

"I cant trust you if you don't tell me the truth"

"He told me something… But I cant tell what he meant… I can hardly remember what he said!"

"What do you remember"

"It doesn't matter! It makes no sense"

"What did he say"

"Did you not listen… He has the wrong people anyways… He said it wouldn't make sense without the name!"

Rucco growled, "And how do you know he was telling the truth… We cant trust him… Why do you?"

Zenobia said nothing.

"You like him don't you?"

Again zenobia said nothing, her head stayed towards the ground, she took no eye contact.

"You like him…. You are never to see him again… Do you understand?" he asked her. But it hit her, what he had said.

"_Your sister… Familiar… and Age as Male…."_ The words repeated in her head and then it clicked.

"Terra"

"That's who he wanted… Don't you realise… What if he wants to hurt her!"

"No! Not exactly her… I must see him!" she said looking up

"You Are NEVER to see him… Do you understand!"

"Father You do not realise! I must go to him!"

"You mustn't" Nimfi said, "Daughter… he is an outsider… You 2 could never be together… He isn't one of us!"

"But he knows something!" she said "Im not sure if I am right, and I am not saying… because…" she said looking at her parents "I don't want that again… I have to go… I am sorry…" she ran off

"Zenobia… Don't!" Nimfi pleaded.

"Leave her… She runs for love!" he snarled. "She betrayed us..."

"She didn't!"

"She did… Tell the pride… She is not one of us any more… She has gone off with that male" he said through clasped teeth.

Nimfi ran up the path and stopped by the entrance.

"Daughter…" she paused "How…" she started before she looked back at the disappearing outline of Zenobia in the distance "Good Luck" A tear strained from her face as she walked into the cave to tell everyone.

Rucco stood watching as her she disappeared into the sunset. He sighed. "How could you betray us" he looked down holding in a single tear. He looked to the sky and watched as it got darker. Rio stood at the top of Pride Rock as the darkness flooded and watched his brother look into the sky. He walked back and went to watch over his cubs once more.

"Fathers… Why has she?" he said to the stars, hoping they would answer him but he sat sadly watching the sky. His mouth opened and he sighed once again, the dangling tear finally fell down his cheek as he spoke.

"Exile… My own daughter"


	6. Chapter 6: Prince Of Pride

**Chapter 6: Prince of Pride**

Terra ran down, her faced still filled with worry and fright. "Where has Zenobia gone?" she asked looking wide eyed at her father. All innocence shone on her face, but the worry and fright of something she had not said was gleaming over it with her quivering lip and eye movements.

"What is wrong?" her father asked worried.

"Nothing…" she half lied "Where has she gone?"

"She has gone with the male… She endangered the pride, she disobeyed orders and she endangered you and Mystu's cubs"

"But where has she gone"

"To the outsiders land"

"But… But… I have to tell her… she promised me something… but I need to tell her something"

"If it is important tell me" he said tilting his head slightly to look at her face, she moved her head away.

She moved her body and looked out where she had gone, Cayla came down Pride Rock's pathway and watched from the distance.

"I have to go tell her"

"Terra, she has left our pride" as he said this she turned around her tears held in, "You won't… Zenobia will understand! I have to tell her!" she held in her tears strong but some trickled down. Rucco's face was of worry. He tried to comfort her but she ran off into the distance.

"Zenobia!!" she shouted as she ran.

"Terra! Terrra!!!" Rucco called before turning to Cayla, "Cayla follow her, don't let her sense you. Make sure that she doesn't pass the border, and bring her back. Keep her safe"

"Why let her have this freedom?"

"She needs to know she will be safe in her land, I think the male scared her of that part… I hope I am right. Tell her that I sent you to the border to stop her going past… If she comes back of her own accord pretend you were hunting and have just caught up with her"

"Still…why the freedom? Why don't you go after her?"

"She… I have to stay… It may have been a trap!" He added, hesitantly.

"If I see anything bad I will take her back and warn you!" She said before moving off.

Rucco watched her walk off and stopped he was puzzled until she turned to him "It's hard to believe Zenobia would do that,"

"He can't be trusted if you had never seen him… he must be smart"

"Or it could be a coincident" she answered "there are parts of this pride land I do not go to… My reasons will be clearer some other time" She ran off, Rucco opened his mouth to shout back at her but closed it confused. What had she meant?

Zenobia followed the scent of Youngling until it lead her towards the border. She stopped at its edge and looked back, Pride Rock jeered in the distance. Her homeland, she had gotten herself exiled because she knew what Youngling wanted. Maybe her father would forgive her once he knew. She sniffed for the scent trail but the wind was blowing at her. She would shout out for him, but she might attract unwanted attention, she would have to keep up the search. The land became very muddy, it still had not dried off from the rainy season and she sighed, she should have found out his name. The wind had settled and she was far from the border, she was uneasy it was all knew to her. Her surroundings, the smells, the feel of the ground on her paws, it all felt different and it made her slightly uneasy and homesick. She had been walking for a few hours before she picked up his smell, how ever she was tired and slumped down by a shady tree and looked up into the stars. She felt like going back, she dozed for sometime and thought upon it, she looked longingly back into the direction of pride rock and wanted to go back. She was decided, she would go back. Find Youngling some other time, he would notice she had been in his land looking for her, he would go find her. She would go back in the morning, and she lay at the tree and felt her tiredness.

It would start to go light any moment and she looked up in wonder at the constellations, one looked like a lioness staring down at her. The wind blew once again and the weather changed, the clouds blew in and the strength of the wind was mad. She looked back at the lioness looking star constellation to see a lioness looking straight at her. She did not recognise it but it looked slightly like her. It called her name.

"Zenobia"

"Who… Who are… who are you?" she asked slightly scared

"Do not be scared" the voice said "You must carry on… You must find the male! You must follow him, only then will they realise!"

"But my father, he will forgive me"

"You must not go back!"

"This isn't right" she called back; the star lioness looked down on her.

"A wise king once told me, love will find a way"

She stammered and moved back "Kiara" she gasped.

"You must find the male! He will show you the way! You will return one day, when it is time"

"But you went back!"

"You are going not just for love… You must find him" she began to fade away, the sun was rising.

"But Kiara!"

"You must find the male," she said, and it echoed in the wind. Zenobia stood there in amazement. Had she been dreaming, was she so tired she was letting her mind run away with her. A bird fluttered onto a branch of the tree she had laid under. It twittered away and turned its head to her.

"The male!" it twittered, "find" it twitter "the male" it twittered again. It flew off again and Zenobia followed it.

"Wait up!" She called running towards it.

Terra had reached the edge of the border, and flumped down.

"ZENOBIA!!!" she cried she looked around her and began to pace her way across the border. A voice behind her made her jump in fright, but it was not Cayla. It was another male.

He growled at her, he was her age so not yet a fully grown male.

She gasped, slightly surprised before she sprang her self back into a defensive stance and growled.

"Wh-… Who are you?" she asked

"None of your business!" he hissed back

"You should get off these pride lands" she snapped back at him

"You think I'm on yours?" he laughed mockingly.

"What??" she looked, she had passed slightly over the border but not much.

"This is border territory" he snapped with a smirk "Its neutral… not yours, not mine! Neither of us can attack each other here! So don't bother"

Terra was slightly confused. The male sounded right but he was very different, he looked odd. He was slightly taller and had a better build, he looked rougher and his main was only just beginning to grow around the bottom of his chin, around his eyes he had dark marks of mud brown.

"I have a suspicion that the female coming at us is yours?" he asked as Terra craned her neck to see, she turned her head back but the male had gone.

"Terra! Rucco sent me to make sure you didn't pass the border, seems I nearly didn't. Remember for a fair bit past the border no one can hurt you, neutral or free country there" she looked at Terra weirdly; Terra's face was shocked with amazement. "Something up?" she asked.

"No… No it's… its fine" Terra said, shaking off her mixed feelings. She couldn't help wondering who the male with the eye marks was. He surely looked, even if he was taller than her, her age.

On the other side of the border, far from where Terra or the outside young male was Youngling watched Zenobia from a distance. He sat on above her position on a high rock, jumping down he growled "Zenobia" softly. He was slightly glad to see her face.

"Youn- You" she said, not wanting to annoy him "You said something about a male?"

"You should not have followed me… Your Pride?… I already got you into trouble," he reasoned with her.

"My father will understand once I know of this male" she interrupted.

"Once you know, you cannot go back!" he looked at her concerned "I was warned by my pride not to see you again, they suspect I am spying for you. The tension between our prides-" he was cut off by Zenobia.

"I have been exiled for this! I went to see you because I had to know! My father will understand afterwards"

"Zenobia, the king would never let you back" he roared "The tensions between our prides! He won't trust you… You don't even know my name!" he stopped. She was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't care!" she hissed, a few tears streaming down her face, "This is all I have!" she felt betrayed; she numbly fumbled backwards staring into Youngling's eyes.

"I'm… I'm… My name's Jeem" he said softly to her. Her eyes widened, she was slightly confused. She smiled.

"Can't I just call you Youngling?" she joked.

"Not really… Everyone else would get confused" he smirked. She laughed softly and stared into his eyes.

"So this pride tell me… tell me of it and your king?"

Jeem began to tell her the story of his father, a male that once lived in the pride. And how when he died in the great storm, the same time as Kiara, Prince came to rule, the loyal friend to his father had one son, who died. His new son Miko, who had a taller frame than his father…

"And rings around his eyes, both of which he inherited from his mother" Jeem carried on, "Is about the same age as you sister" he looked at her she had gone pale, her face blank and worried.

"That's the male? The male, the familiar?" she asked with a tone of mistrust.

"No…" he warned her, she sighed, and he carried on. "There are quite a few members in our pride (he explained) so we have to find enough food. When your sister was a cub, some of the females strayed off; these were the ones whose cubs were born still or died, still feeling the pain they refused to hunt, pressurising the hunting squads. When the females strayed off, we wondered if they would come back… If they had just ran off with no thought of coming back… We found them at the border, Prince was furious. One of them had found a new cub. A quite young cub… They said they saved it from starvation; they had been gone 3 days. I was about your sister's age-"

Two voices boomed behind him… Which made his face whiten and his posture go wooden. He froze.

"Jeem! Helping an outsider?" it was a small male, with a stout looking face and peering yellowish eyes.

"I thought I taught you better than that" crowed a thinner male with a lacking mane. The second male peered at Zenobia with an eye of interest, examining her every detail; Zenobia, other than being quite uneasy with this attention, realised these must be the lead males of the Pride. She kept innocence to keep suspicion low.

"Jeem… Explain yourself! Immediantly" said the smaller male.

Jeem looked up at Zenobia and her face of sheer confusion and her uncomfortable smiled gave him a little boost as he turned to the males with a raised eyebrow. He turned to Zenobia and smiled.

"I'm very sorry, I have been terribly rude! This is Prince-" he was cut off by the male who roared deep within himself, and stopped him in his tracks. Even Zenobia lowered herself, with such a terrifying voice she hardly wanted to stay.

"I Shall Introduce Myself… Thankyou!" He snarled, saying each word with a manner of detest that not even a stubborn rhino would use, even if he was in same area as an enemy.

"I am Prince. This male…" He said, tilting his head in the direction of the thinner male "…is Gavvo, now explain why" he began turning to Jeem, "Explain why… young Jeem, this lioness is in our prideland?"

"Prince, I think it obvious… She has come to join us… Why would her father let her come this far?"

"Don't play me the fool… Why was I not told in advance?"

"My father exiled me… for… for being with Jeem" Zenobia explained, Prince looked at her and tilted his head.

"Oh, young love… How nice" he purred and smiled, the smile sent shivers down Zenobia's spine. She resisted the natural reaction to shake this feeling away as it was like an antelope's horn on a dry rock.

"Gavvo…" Prince said "Leave us… for a moment if you may". Gavvo watched Zenobia with a smile as he carefully slunk away.

"Now Jeem… I will not have any cubs but my own in this Pride… I will not allow it…" he warned, before turning to Zenobia "Your name, Lioness?" He asked

"Zenobia" she said proudly. He gave Youngling a glance of utter revulsion, before Prince added "Take her round the land… Bring her back before sundown… I will tell the others" he added.

Prince turned away and as they did he roared back, "Keep her away from the cubs! The others wont like her" his snarl echoed around the rocks they had met by. They wandered off around the pride land, after a safe distance Jeem looked at her. They stopped.

"I swear never to tell anyone… What is your sisters name"

"Why do you need it?"

"You probably will find out… but never the less… The male who is familiar… calls out in his sleep a name… we don't believe the lionesses. Prince is the only one that does… Is your sister Terra?... The male doesn't know of her… and he doesn't know he calls her name in his sleep…" He looked at her face, she was beaming.

"Gae!" She gleamed

"It is not so happy… Do not be so… Prince trains him personally. He is power obsessed. Even my father warned me, when we found him… and he was dying…" he turned his face to the sky, Zenobia understood why, "He told me to watch out… Gavvo… Gavvo is his brother, the royal adviser. The advice, and I have heard it, was even if the lionesses are telling the truth. Never to tell the male he was not of this place, to use him against his own family. He knows Gae will be strong…" he looked at Zenobia's now sunken face.

"The lionesses must be lying… Pride rock is no where near the border… Gae… We will tell him the truth, when it is time…is there more to tell me?"

"There is no more… The other males are often not here, the females are protective of them, so I suggest not falling in love with any of them…" he then glanced at Zenobia, her eyes fixed on his.

"What sent you to Pride Rock, those many times?" she asked.

"I knew the lionesses where not telling the truth… their excuse, their ignorance… It was so clear… So I went in, trying to find the infamous 'Terra' hoping that it was his mother. I then saw you, a beauty that I had never seen before… (Zenobia blushed slightly)… And you looked slightly like him… But every time I saw you, I couldn't ask for your name. You were always so hostile near me, and yet you smiled at me from a distance, you confused me, I have to speak frankly" he joked.

"I never disliked you, other than the first time, when you caught me in deep thought and would go away… You thought I was Terra?"

"The only time I didn't think you were her, was the time when I saw you following your fathers as they ran to rid me, and hoped you weren't. The other time was when I saw her, her face so alike… her eyes so different… I was sure when I saw her, when I had decided I had to tell someone… I would never have meant any harm"

"Of course," she said reassuringly, brushing close to him. They wandered around the pride lands, of Prince's Pride, and up to the "Royal Rocks" where the whole pride gathered. The assembly of the rocks was random, but the huge rocks had carved caves just as Pride Rock and there where many more aswell.

Prince was waiting for them, in the middle. There seemed to be 3 main caves, all filled at the entrance by approximately 20 lions each; many of them females.

"You may notice that there are 3 chambers… 1 for the nursery" he said turning the females who had gathered at the entrance of the farthest cave. The whispers arose as they hurried back to some cubs. "another, is for the aristocracy, those with royal background…" he paused, Jeem nudged her and pulled his head slightly higher as if proud, she found it hard not to laugh at this. It seemed Jeem was part of this crowd, probably because his father was the late Pride King. "Lastly, the store… This is where we eat… And where everyone brings every meal" the last phrase was slightly slower, obviously a rule among them. "The other caves are free for anyone… The rest of the pride sleeps in these… Jeem… A word" he called Jeem up to him. Other lions and lionesses took the chance to look at Zenobia. The hissed comments of detest or mediocre acceptance, none found her the best thing since water buffalo, and none took more interest that Gavvo, whose glinting eyes were fixed on her the whole time as Prince and Jeem spoke. He watched her closely. Zenobia felt uneasy, his stare was of intrest and that which she did not want. She hoped Jeem would not take long.

When Jeem came back, Prince glanced up at Gavvo and ushered him away. Jeem smiled proudly, "Prince says that if you are _with_ me then you should be in the main cave…" he smiled "This is after asking me where was best to place you"

"Was it his idea to put me into the aristocrat cave?"

"Yep, he mentioned it" he nodded

"Gavvo seems to take much interest in me" she said spooked. Which made Jeem's face slunk slightly, he sighed.

"Gavvo is terribly interested in the younger females… He is older than Prince. Me as a small cub at the time my father died was not suited to the position as king, he appointed Prince, but" he lowered his voice at this point "I think he didn't know that Prince wouldn't let me be king after him… I am rightfully the heir, bringing an outsider may seem to him very suspicious and so I may never" he joked accusing her.

She gasped, "So I am to blame if you never became king?"

"Of course, who else would be to blame?" He said with slight meaning.


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Age

**Chapter 7: Love and Age.**

The 3 cubs of Rio where now training for the hunt, each having important roles. "Cayla! I do not need to hunt, for the lionesses do it!" growled Ruto in annoyance.

"Dear me Ruto you foul little heir" her tone was completely comedic even if she meant it "If your fathers suddenly collapsed and died, if you failed to keep hold of the pride in face of new males. Who would you turn to for food?" she asked slyly. Ruto looked stubborn and was about to say something that matched his ego but Cayla entered in "with your attitude the females would surely allow the males completely. You will be left to starve, most probably" she said with a smirk.

"You will be the first to go when I become king"

"We will be sharing the throne, and if you have a stupid idea like banishing a brilliant hunter and stalker to the enemy, surely you will be first out. No one would you take you seriously" said Storm coolly. Storm was much more laid back than his brother, taking the easy side of life into account, Ruto was obnoxious, and an ego as big as pride rock. As nothing is allowed to be bigger than Pride Rock it was often found dejected and hurt.

"Maybe the lions should hunt instead of us lionesses. We may have more cubs" Juda suggested. Cayla looked down at her with a smile, ignoring Ruto and his laughing.

"If that were so, little princess, we would surely starve. Lions do not make as good hunters as us lionesses do. So we would not have cubs because we would all be starved or we would have left them because they could not support us" she smirked slightly. Storm shook his head but Ruto's mouth hug open, shocked at this discrimination. He was male, and so better than females. His brother Storm was more open minded and thought deeper. "Now little ones do not startle anything. We are not hunting here, and we must let them know we are passing through. Otherwise, we will not be eating lunch, for they will spread the news to be on high alert" she said as she led them towards the watering hole. Storm took some notice, but took this only as already known common sense. Juda listened intently; she wished to be a great hunter like Terra once did. Terra however was not as good at hunting as she had wanted, but the terrible secret she held weighed on her, especially in hunting. Terra was also pretty, and Juda however much Mystu wished her to be, was an ugly duckling child. Her brothers were to be handsome and she was to be a lioness of great hunting. Her mother had before she could understand told Cayla that when she hunted, her appearance must not be an issue. Mystu was very fond of her daughter but she found it unfortunate that she must be so ugly.

Cayla lapped up water, Juda sitting by her side doing the same thing. Storm had drunk a little and was lying in the shade. Ruto was being his usual self. Suddenly, out of the blue Ruto was up and rolled into the water. Stirring every animal around and lessening their chances for a good lunch meal. Ruto caused trouble. He had been stalking up to Storm. Unfortunately he was bad at stalking and quite loud. He pounced at Storm, who rolled and and bounced Ruto away. The direction happened to be the water. The watering hole was deserted, Cayla looked up at Ruto. Now bedraggled and climbing out of the water, a lily pad on his head. It fell as Cayla sighed.

"Well done Ruto… No lunch it seems… where you hungry?" she asked sarcastically

"Wasn't my fault! It was Storm's fault!" he commented

"Ruto, if you did not pounce, and dare I say stalked a little quieter and better it wouldn't have happened!" she looked at him severly.

"Storm will never let you win… EVER Ruto. Face it!" She said to him, he replied in a harsh tone. "Shut up Juda!" Storm lay smirking as he basked in the half shade, tail flicking slightly. Cayla lapped a little more water and turned back to them.

"Rest up a little, we will go to another stop and try again… Ruto? Where's Ruto?" she asked puzzled looking up to Pride Rock. She was slightly relieved to see Ruto running up towards the cave. She called to him, but he only ran faster. She saw him meet up with a figure, it was Zenobia. She was a day away from her first lone hunt.

"Mother will send him back Cayla. He has met up with Zenobia see; she will make sure that he is safe. We should stay here for a while, he will be sent back the moment his paw sets foot on the rocks" she smiled mockingly. This happened all to often, Ruto's pride and ego was always being hut.

Meanwhile in Princes Pride Gavvo had just given Jeem some news on Zenobia. Jeem parted with a nod and ran to find her. Zenobia was sitting on a rock; the one Jeem had jumped down from to meet her the time she first came. She saw directly in the distance Pride Rock. Its main features preserved but as small as the pebbles by her feet. She was sitting in the shaded crack, it was nearly the full heat of the day so she would not have been in the full of it. Jeem stopped before he came up and looked at the direction she was looking longingly towards. He thought for a few moments before walking towards her once more.

"Zenobia, I have news"

As if from a distant dream her head moved over, eyes not taken from the spot until the head was turned too much and her eyes shone at Jeem. She blinked and smiled, Jeem moved closer and nuzzled her; they had grown closer over the time she had been away. It was half a year and she still longed for her home.

"Gavvo says that Prince still will not let you hunt"

"Yes, and I do not-" she was cut off.

"There is much more. He says you may hunt with me if you so wish?" Jeem beamed hoping this was something she was looking for.

"Jeem,.." her face had slunk "Do not tell Prince, but I would rather not hunt on this land" she lowered her voice "When we expose to Pravo, well Gae, his real home, his true family… I must go back… I have to Jeem" she looked at him wanting affection of understanding.

"Will you not come back?" he asked questionably,

"I belong at Pride Rock, you can come with-" she said before he cut her off.

"This is mine, my home, my fathers pride. He told me to be always loyal to this Pride," it was harsher than usual but Zenobia pleaded with her eyes.

"I… Jeem, I can't stay…" Tears began to form "I have to go home, I do not belong here" She added.

"When?" Jeem asked angrily "When must you tell him"

"I am not sure it is time," pausing she turned back for his face to be of more understanding, but it was not. Jeem held a face of anger, hurt and slight betrayal. This is the face Zenobia turned to, which her head instantly turned back. She turned again to him "Jeem… I…" she began but he turned away, with a flick of his tail he assured her he would not speak to her. Zenobia let tears flow from her eyes. They flowed with guilt, sorrow and heart ache. How could her homeland, the one she held dear to her bring so much anger and discomfort to her love when she was brought warmth and care from it?

She ran into the wind, out into the pride land, in which she was welcomed into. She ran with dusty earth between her paws, until she decided to stop. It was shady and she sat in a sobbing silence for hours. She was unable to feel hunger for her heart pained more than any basic instinct. Her side hurt and she still pined over the disagreement. She got up when it was dark, and moved on looking upto the stars and feeling the cool breeze flush past her. She recognised the star pattern, the same lion shape. Like that of the last time she came.

"Kiara?" she uttered out, but the face took a different look. It was that of Nimfi's or so it looked.

"No it is Nala, young Zenobia." The voice echoed out.

"Kiara was wrong… She said love will find a way. It won't find a way! She was wrong"

"Calm yourself child" it called soothingly "She tells the truth, and so you must stay. You will be sent home, and you must tell him then"

"And Jeem? If I am to be sent home, what do I tell Jeem?" she asked out mockingly

"You will not go home, you will stay with me"

"But I want to go home… To pride Rock!"

"Do you?" she asked and repeated "Do you?" the winds changed, the face disappeared but only the last words still echoed as a reminder to this image. She looked towards Pride Rock and a last tear fled her face. Her mother had told her that the stars held the last wise lions that reined the lands. They would protect us and their signs told us what must be. She was still perplexed with this, but knew she must stay with Jeem and so she took a pace to get back.

Pride Rock was quiet, Terra sat on the edge looking out. It was a long time since Zenobia left and she had felt in the winds a strange feeling. That male, the outsider she ran off with, brought a scent she so fondly remembered. She could not tell her father, because she knew it would ensue a war on the other pride. She also took the promise from Zenobia to her very strongly. It acted on her too. Her sister knew not what she knew and hopefully she could tell her to look for him on their borders. She had never come back as Cayla had suggested that she might if she did not come back with what they wanted. Her father now gave Terra freedom and she sat outside contemplating this. She was smaller than her sister was, but still had time to grow. Her coat was of a slightly darker and richer colour. She got up, stretched and heard the feet of a grown lion walking out of Pride Rock.

"Can you not sleep Terra?" her mother asked.

"I'm not too tired, and I need to think" she explained.

"After tomorrow will be your first lone hunt. You will become a proper lioness" She smiled.

"You miss Zenobia" she stated.

"I do, and I know you do too" She said gathering an awkward smile to her face.

"All the lionesses do. It was quite out of character for her to disobey her father, but maybe she sees no future here" Nimfi's smile faded.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"Where are the males?" she asked "there are a few we left at the old pride, they would not flee. Some females too that did not wish to leave, we were shocked that Cayla did" she laughed slightly.

Terra smiled a little before looking out to the pride lands, "I think I will do what she used to do, and roam out for contemplating thoughts" She said jumping down to the path.

"Be back before daylight, otherwise your father will be angry, as you cannot hunt yet" she called warily. She did not know if she should let her go. She didn't realise how much freedom she was given. It was astonishing to her.

Terra ran, wind in her coat and the earth in between her paws. To the hills she had watched Zenobia run to when she was little, before she fell asleep and was taken inside. She smiled, closing her eyes every few minutes. She opened them to see she was near the edges of the border. She should go back; the grass had grown long and was only starting to wither. It was the hottest season of the year and it was a year since she was a small cub. She smiled at this thought and crept around the long grass. She was covered in the darkness and she smelt something. Something so very familiar, she crept half excited and half wary. Suddenly an outburst of conversation occurred. It was an argument between two males. Now scared, she was no match between these two and they certainly were not her fathers. She lay low, her breathing paced, her eyes glowing more and listened to the conversation. Thankfully the slight breeze was in her favour and hid her position and scent.

"Miko! We should not be here!"

"Shut up. There has to be a few gazelle or antelope over the side of this long grass. If we creep quietly enough we should be able to get there without…"

"Miko, we can't! That's too far from the border, and open land. We would be spotted surely," he hissed "Your Father told us to not get spotted in this territory…ever!"

"You spoil everything Pravo. Go back if you want"

"Well I am going! I am not risking two fully grown males for anything"

"They'll be old, easy fighting as a baby warthog"

"Sure… 'cept warthog babies have their mothers, that will be fully grown tusks in your butt again" he laughed walking off.

"Leave then… coward" he muttered. He was only 3 lions away from Terra and yet he didn't notice. She dared not move in case he spotted her. The smell he gave off was not as familiar but had hints of familiarity. It was strange, which male was it and why was the smell so familiar? She racked her brain for an hour. He seemed to be a sleep so she began backing away through the grass. It was hard because she could back into anything, she knew her place but not what her paws landed on. Snap. A small twig broke on her back feet. She stopped, still low on the ground. Watching, the male was aware but she did not know where he was. Her ears twitched and she jumped backwards. He had stalked her round and up the small hill around to where she was and had just pounced.

"Quick reflexes" he smirked "trying to stalk me"

"No" She barked out holding a strong stance. He sniffed the air, the winds had changed and he looked at her, smiling.

"We meet again," he laughed.

"Do I know you?" she asked confused but still wary.

"I have a suspicion that the female coming at us is yours?" he smiled. She looked back seeing no one she looked back at him. His eyes had rings around them; they were as dark as mud. She remembered him as a small cub, which looked the same age but was taller. She realised he must be the same age as herself; just he was much taller and looked slightly older.

"You?" she said realising and looking at him strangely.

"The name is Miko, pretty lioness" he flirted. She smiled slightly but shook it off.

"Don't be so…" she began "… Just don't" she warned

"Your father not going to be happy you are being thought off highly by an outsider"

"My father not going to be happy me knowing an outsider" she smirked

"He must not let you out so late… so far?" he asked questionably "Running away? Sneaking out?" he asked.

Terra shook any friendliness from her; she wasn't going to be exiled like her sister. She didn't want to fall for such a male, a charming male, a male that probably was in the same pride as her. But she couldn't ask him about her, she couldn't say anything. That was betrayal, she wasn't sure Zenobia had betrayed the pride.

"Or were you made to leave?" he asked a little concerned.

"I am allowed out" she added truthfully "My father obviously does not think outsiders are so charming"

"Think they would so surely swipe you from your…" but he was broken in his words by a voice behind him.

"MIKO" the voice exclaimed. It was Jeem, his mane had grown slightly and his face was of strong voice. Miko sunk low before turning his head and smiling awkward but mischievously. "What are you doing?" he asked. Terra sunk, the last time she saw Jeem (although Terra did not know his name) he had brought winds of a familiar scent. Again he brought it and the male Miko had lost it. By the side of Jeem was the other male he said something but looked quite sorry for him self, he obviously let out were Miko was. He had not spotted Terra but Jeem had and he said nothing.

"I… Was just…" Miko began

"Come. We turn back. Never come this far again! Stay to the borders, you know what your father says" he said still looking at Terra. Miko turned his head back to her and looked at her with a curious face before getting up and walking off. Terra stalked with them to the borders. The walked towards the border and Terra kept her distance. She heard everything and saw what she could.

"Pravo. Go to Atraza and tell her we are returning"

As the male ran off slightly annoyed Jeem looked from Miko to the air sniffing around him.

"Call that female" he told Miko, who was perplexed and slightly confused. "I can smell her… call her" he told him.

"I do not know her name" he said slightly embarrassed "Why must I?"

"Female, come out. We are on border territory, we cannot harm you and do not wish to" Jeem called out. Terra was reluctant to move her position. She stalked down towards them, swiftly but quietly. She moved closer and Miko watched.

"Warthog" he muttered "I'm starving"

"She must have left as we stopped" Jeem said looking out towards the other side of the border. Miko pounced. Terra had not known what he was doing. She had stopped thinking him to be stretching. He pushed her to the ground and forcing her to roll on her side she kicked upwards. A yell of pain made Miko retreat swiftly, hunched and jumpy he gasped out silent pangs of painful squeals. Terra had not realised where she had kicked him. It was hard when someone thought you were a warthog and pounced on you to judge where you were kicking. She had in fact kicked him in a quite 'gentle' area.

He winced in pain still as she realised where she kicked him. She had stood up and Miko's retreat had received the interest of Jeem. He stood looking at Miko laughing quietly.

"It's not funny" Miko glared up, he was hunched like a hyena.

"You wished to speak to me?" Terra walked out towards them and answered. They had realised she was there at this point and Jeem found it very amusing. Miko glared at both of them.

"Miko to meet females of a different pride what do you think you should do?" he asked.

"Not go into their pride land?" he suggested.

"Or mistake them for warthogs" Jeem laughed.

"Sorry…" Terra muttered looking down and then back up, she didn't think they had heard her, but she didn't care. The two males joked and laughed and she felt slightly inferior.

"I will leave you two alone. If you wish to meet up again, meet up at the border, I'm sure the female knows an excuse" he said slyly walking away.

"I have to go" Terra said. It was past midnight, the moon was now nearing its end "I said I should be back before dawn" she told him

"Why does he know you?" Miko asked, he was hunched less now "I would never ask it in front of him, but why does he know you?"

"I do not wish to say" she said turning away. Miko ran in front of her, the pain made him waddle slightly.

"At least tell me your name, and if we can meet again"

"We can't" she uttered before running.

"Please!" he shouted back running after her, his speed was fast enough to catch up with her even with his injury. He pounced, and she tumbled.

"Get off" she pushed him off.

"You didn't kick me that time. Maybe I shouldn't have pounced"

"Maybe is an understatement" she hissed slightly"You're on my territory now" she growled "and we can't see each other again"

"Then let me know your name" he smiled

"I can't… What's the point?" she asked him, her face full of meaning.

"Your not going to have much of a Pride without us outside males, are you?" he said slyly before cursing himself for saying it.

"You right, but I don't wish to have the same fate as my sister" she ran. This time he did not follow. She got back and hour before dawn and slept near the entrance of the cave.


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Age 2

**Chapter 8: Love and Age _(Two)._**

Miko was left wondering what the female was going on about. He was unlucky to be stupid around females, he did anything to the ones at his pride and they still adored him. This female was different. What did she mean by her sister though?

Terra's mother awoke from a restless sleep. She looked at Terra as she entered "It is an hour from dawn, what were you doing?" she asked her. Terra was unable to tell her, she looked at her slightly anxiously.

"I was at the border… and…"she began but she couldn't say it. She was going to ask the male about her sister, but she thought he would bring it up. She wasn't going to say anything if he didn't she didn't know if he was trust worthy. Her mother smiled at her,

"Zenobia?" she asked with some shock but quite happily, still she said it in a hushed voice. "If you wish to see her, I will allow that and persuade your fathers. You can go out often and see her?" She didn't get the right idea but her mother longed for her to see her sister. And so did she, the male might be able to tell and let her see her sister.

"Would you ask father? It would only be every full moon…" she began, it was not going to be a good idea if she went regularly, and she liked nights on a full moon.

"I will ask… Your hunting trip is tonight, it is a full moon… Will she be there?"

"I have not asked to meet again, but I said I would come to the border soon… I hope she is not there…"

"I will ask him when he is out… Now go get some sleep!" she ordered smiling but still having a voice of strong authority.

It was midday when she awoke and the hunting squad had gone out, they had caught quite a lot and a small antelope was left for Terra. It was obvious that Cayla had been the leader of the hunt, as she knew she liked antelope the best and they probably would not have caught so much. She ate it happily and walked out her father was waiting for her.

"Your mother has told me. See her only at the border" he commanded with a slightly hushed voice "I am not happy with the arrangement, but your mother would be much happier to know that your sister is alright" he walked off and she nodded in agreement. It was then she saw Juda and she nuzzled her cousin affectionately as she ran into the mouth of pride rock. Storm was snoozing on top of a tree branch and Ruto was prowling beside it and around it. He stopped Terra and playfully gained stance to pounce!

"I'm not letting you past! You must fight me if you wish to get through" he pathetically growled. Terra acted lightly and batted Ruto to the floor, he rolled and pounced on her shoulder. The strength made her wobble and nearly topple over but he looked triumphant in that outcome. She laughed and said "When did you learn to pounce like that?" she asked. He looked puzzled but gleamed after he realised what she had said. Taking this into consideration he tried to jump up the tree Storm was up and of course failed. Falling on to his back he jumped back up and hobbled onto the rock beside it.

Zenobia watched out, she woke as Jeem walked in, Miko following him warily his head looking downwards. Prince came to meet them, she lay as she watched from the other side of the opening the meeting. Prince looked to his son Miko with the same face he looked upon anything, slight disgust and looked up at Jeem with a bit of hatred.

"And what happened? Pravo came back hours ago?" he asked them sternly. He ruled with an iron paw and although his stature was _petit_ in comparison to his brother, son and any other lions he had a roar which was as dangerous as crocodiles.

"He decided to go hunting outside the line of our borders" he looked down sternly at Miko who slung his head down and away. He wasn't at all bothered; he just wanted to see that female again.

"Did you get caught?" Prince asked his son. He looked slightly anxious for the answer.

"No" Miko replied. Still he looked away. His father hated this but stood back from that and looked at Jeem.

"Then what is the problem?"

"He was seen-"

"You said he was not caught!" Prince hissed.

"She just saw me; I was quite close to the border. I think she thought I was on the border and searching for the nearest herd or just passing" Miko retorted. He and Jeem had decided to lie to his father, and they had made this decision as they came back. It was quite a walk.

"I have told you MIKO! You must never be SEEN or CAUGHT!" He growled at his son with anger and detest.

"Father, **you** sent me to go hunt by the border. I went and the entire herd had moved across the border. I went in side slightly and looked, I didn't find anything!"

"And what else did I teach you?" He glared "Do not come back empty handed. You're bringing shame towards me"

"We did not come back empty handed…" Miko hissed "We brought back a couple of young antelope; they were resting exhausted by a rock near the watering hole. What do you know of shame father?" he asked with a slight growl and turned out of the caves mouth and into the open. He ran into the shade and ignored his fathers' growls of anger. "Miko! Come Back Here!"

Prince rushed out, Gavvo stopped him and took him aside. Prince was agitated by the words Gavvo said calmed him and he moved on, a little de-stressed. Jeem sighed, all the seriousness taken out he looked down at Zenobia but his face did not lighten up. She looked at him confused and looked down. He walked to the back of the cave and lay down exhausted. He was out all night, she had waited for him. Hoping that he would come back, so she would tell him her new decision, she was going to stay. It was hard to see him like this, but she understood. She felt a pang when her father exiled her. She couldn't fully understand she just went with gut instinct and that relapsed in her being exiled. She sighed and lay silently into a doze. A few females appeared in front of her. The darker female was Aztra, Prince's lioness of choice. For the time she was here Aztra had been Prince's prided female. There were a few little scandals on the side, some of which included the females in front of her. Jazz was a slender female and her eyes were thinner than the rest, she had been flirting with the King a few weeks after Zenobia came. She had gathered the scar on her side because Aztra had a thing to say to her about it. Fima her sister was more stout and fatter, she was found to be charmed by Prince 2 months after Zenobia's arrival. Aztra had set her straight, but everyone suspected that Prince had stopped it all before Aztra became possessive. There had been a few more scandals but Zenobia had not heard that they were true.

Aztra was not particularly big and did not eat as much as she should but she was head of the hunters and quite strong. The youngest of the group always lingered behind. Her name was Kitalya. She was younger than the rest, about the age of Zenobia herself, and she was treated ill by Aztra. Aztra did not particularly like Kitalya because Prince, even if he had not made much of a move on her, had shown a bit of interest. What may have angered Aztra more, and also made her a little easier, was that she rejected Princes interest when others did not. She did not know any particulars but Kitalya seemed clever enough to know that Prince was Aztra's and Prince would not stay with her anyways. He was glued to Kitalya, although he probably wishes he wasn't. Even with the entertainment of all his little fancies and the way Aztra was so protective and never blamed him.

She watched as they sat out on the Royal Rocks deciding who was better at hunting and which should go out for the next hunt in an hour. Kitalya was rejected, it looked as if she knew and didn't really care if she was or wasn't chosen to go out. She came into the cave and sat down by Zenobia.

"Hello" she said "You have been here half a year and we have only spoken a few times"

"Yes" Zenobia answered with a smile "It seems people like to keep us busy"

"Yes, they don't want us young females getting the better of ourselves. Especially with the wandering males"

"Wandering males?" Zenobia asked confused.

"Yes," she nodded about to explain "Although they have not come this year" she thought and then replied "The wandering males are brothers and cousins and relations to the king, well the last king, you may know about him. Prince doesn't like us saying much, the past is the past, you see. They come annually and younger females are kept busy so that the older females, who still can, can find a mate and have children" she looked at Zenobia who seemed not to know about this "Obviously you did not have it in your last pride" she smiled and changed the subject "They will keep you busy because they do not trust you very much, and they will keep me busy because my sister ran off with one" she sighed.

"Your sister?" Zenobia looked thoughtful; she had left hers and expected her to be grown. By the Sun, she would be fully grown! About the age to start hunting for herself, she sighed.

"You had a sibling? A litter cub?" she asked.

"I had two, one died" she said sadly "The other well… I do not think I should talk matters of my old pride, bad luck is it not?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is… by the by I would not ask about the wandering males, I think you would not get any answers and find yourself in trouble. I heard you were out late last night, and asking questions such as those will get both of us in trouble"

"Because they think I am spying?" she asked, it was her only thought. Kitalya nodded "They may" she said "But you seem genuine to me… although you do not hunt?" she was puzzled by this.

"I do not think I am allowed to" She answered "and I would not beg to hunt, if they need my assistance in hunting then they would ask for it" she said.

Kitalya nodded and looked outside. Jazz was watching her warily and whispered something to Aztra who a few moments later looked at Kitalya and glared her in the face. Gavvo walked past and Jazz jumped up and followed. Zenobia had seen behaviour like that from Jazz since a few days after Aztra had given Jazz that scar. She glared at Zenobia as she went past. Kitalya looked at Zenobia slightly worried.

"We will talk some other time. I think Aztra wants me" Kitalya was worried, maybe even frightened. Aztra took a lot of control over the other females. Zenobia realised that there was a power influence in the pride between females but she noticed that the males seemed more natural. There was a lot more females than males. Too many to name and the males were not all regular, these may be ones more closely related to the Pride and so could come and go with the wanders as they pleased. But Zenobia did not know anything so could only make assumptions. Jeem, Prince and Gavvo were the main males. Miko and Pravo would be second and once they became full male lions they would take upstage with both Jeem and the other lead males. Jeem however took a lower rank than Gavvo, he took charge of the two adolescent males on their way to adulthood. They were too old to be looked after by the females and they had many young females to look after and train. This was not what Prince wanted. He had choice over females, Jeem had his outsider and Gavvo seemed to have Jazz or any female that he Prince did not want.

The rights and courtesies of these lions were the same but their customs made the pride different. It was a big pride and Jeem's father had ruled it with his brother, apparently, what had happened to him was unknown. He had ruled with Prince and Gavvo behind them and was a much kinder male than others. Aztra was born of Tindria, who had died the season the late king had. She was old and Aztra was only just a fully grown lioness at the time of the succession. Zenobia lay in the cave recessing this history of her adopted pride with much thought. It was nearing evening when Jeem came out and Zenobia had got up and gotten something to eat and had come back up. She had come to see if either Jeem or Kitalya had wanted to go to the watering hole and drink. Jeem walked past her.

"Jeem," she said to him "Jeem," she followed him as he walked but he ran down and walked off towards the watering hole. She followed and he watched her as she did, she saw he knew she was following but she wasn't sure what he was going to do. She went down to the watering hole but he walked off towards a desolate rock in which there was quite a bit of shade. She watched him sit watching her, she lapped water and then when she had quenched her thirst went towards him and the shade. He welcomed her but still hung back, she had said she was to leave him with some insensitivity towards him. She was guilty of this, but had changed her mind and would have spoken but he went in first.

"I saw your sister" he stated.

"My sister, how is she?" she asked, she had not seen her for a very long time.

"She is well, Miko saw her and has taken a small fancy" he added with a small grin. Zenobia did not take it so lightly, and got up and paced about before turning to Miko.

"She will end the same way I did, exiled and it will be my fault. She would never have thought to run away for a male, but I did! What did you do to stop this?" she said.

"I did nothing. You did not run away for me, she will not end. She will hopefully be welcomed the same way as you into this pride"

"With a growl?" Zenobia said harshly "Sorry- I did run away for you. If another male or a female had come to the pride and told me about it I would not have left, I will stay aswell-"

"-But you must go back to Pride Rock" Jeem stated severly turning from her.

"No. I will stay" Zenobia stated looked to him. He turned in a flash and looked at her face, straight serious and beautiful.

"But is that what you want?"

"I do not know…"

"It is not what you want, you are staying because I made you stay" He said "You must go back, you belong there"

"I belong with you, it causes you pain for me to go and so Pride Rock could not bring me as much pleasure as seeing you" A tear was forming, she did want to go back but she wanted Jeem more.

"You do what you think is best, but do not stop your sister in love"

"And why not! She will ruin herself"

"You have ruined yourself with me, running to go here"

"That is… That's very different, I run now for you but I ran for Gae, I ran to save him and now I run for you, because I ran to get him and you helped me"

"Miko is good and very illusive, he will not be seen. He will not see her other than the border"

"And how will Ter-" she stopped herself, he had not spoken her sisters name in fear they were being heard, or so it seemed. She would do the same "How will my sister get to the border to see him regularly"

"Do not worry Zenobia, Miko informs me she does not wish to meet again, I was to inform you this but Miko believes she was just embarrassed after the incident" Zenobia was confused but Jeem explained and continued "she says she will not meet but Miko hopes she will"

Zenobia stood in thought for many moments before looking into Jeems eyes and smiling. "Please make sure she is not in any trouble" Jeem looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean by me?"

"If I go to the border they will think I am conversing, spying almost. If you go with Miko they will think you are hunting and as long as you bring something back then you will be, but make sure that Miko does not get seen by my fathers and that my sister will be safe."

"Okay" he said her face pushed into his mane and they embraced the moment for a few seconds before walking up the plains towards the royal rocks it was nearly evening and they hoped to get some rest before night. Jeem told Zenobia that Miko hoped to get out 'hunting' again and seeing if Terra, although not knowing her name, would be out again and they would meet once more.

As the sun was about to set, Nimfi came to Terra and purred.

"It is time, Terra. You will go hunt on your own and become a true lioness" Terra smiled and got up and walked out of pride Rock the females, including Biratta, Pintia and Frea stood welcoming her to run out for the hunt. Juda was watching eagerly but Mystu brought her in as Terra ran down the path to go hunting. It was far past Juda's bed time.


	9. Chapter 9: Meetings

Chapter 9: Meetings

Frea was watching from the top of Pride Rock, standing beside Mystu and Rio. Her father Rucco was at the base of the path and Nimfi her mother was inside. She was tired and Terra knew why, she was the only cub who remained in the pride and it was heart breaking for Nimfi. She was however happier thinking that Terra was off seeing Zenobia. Guilt panged on her chest, there was a lump in her throat, and she couldn't say she had seen a male. She didn't want to get Miko, the male, in trouble. He didn't even mean any harm; well she thought he didn't mean any harm anyway. She started moving again, it would look stupid if she went down a bit and stopped and didn't carry on for a while. She started to walk along. From the tree ahead stooped out Cayla, she seemed to be conversing with a Baboon? What was Cayla doing talking to an old Baboon, she stalked up, but Cayla looked straight at her and smiled.

"I hardly think you need to do that Terra"

"You're talking to a baboon?" she asked, quickly getting up as if nothing had happened.

"Just a Baboon!?!? Silly Princess! …I am Rafiki!"

"Who?" She asked quizzically.

"Exactly" said Cayla "He was once an old friend of your Great Great Grandfather and his son. Unfortunately…" she said before looking at him "…Well maybe you should tell her"

"Please don't take long; it's my first lone hunt"

"I know Terra, but this is quite important from what he tells me"

The old baboon Rafiki coughed to clear his throat "Ahem" he said.

"I am old friend of your Great Great Grandfather Mufasa and his son Simba and your Grand Mother Kiara. Times have taken their toll on my old bones, and unfortunately I am not as young as I once was. Living to this old age as it seems is a tiresome task… For years, after loosing my sense of smell, in a fire that occurred because of a storm (the same one that took Kiara), I have no use to you lions. My Nephew, however, has been for the last generation practicing and learnt all I could teach him. I am going with Cayla to your Fathers, to speak to them about the services that we can provide. It is now that the Circle of Life has decided to pass on its wisdom once more" Terra did not find it hard to listen; she was engrossed in the family history that her fathers had never taught her. She knew of names and it amazed her that this old baboon knew so much.

"Where is your nephew now?" asked Terra, just out of curiosity.

"Nugu, he is in the trees, watching the stars and sky, sensing a lot of change. I am a messenger, from him to your fathers, I have no other use" He sighed and hopped along holding his stick, staggering across the path. It was strange; Cayla seemed to be so entranced by him. She seemed to respect him, but not just in the way that he spoke and in his knowledge it was deeper. Which made Terra ponder, however she carried out her task for a lone hunt; she walked across the plains and through the tall grass.

It was not long before she caught sight of the herd in the horizon. Unfortunately the herd was moving away and towards a watering hole by the border. It would not be such a good place to go, but this was the big herd and her best chance of a good catch. She hoped to get a wildebeest. To ease the burden of what she felt from her promise to Zenobia. Her sister had promised to tell her what had happened to her brother, but now she was sure from the smells these males brought that her brother was still alive. Her uncle had told her of the trouble they had been through and what they knew had happened to him.

"Terra, we were glad that you stopped pestering your mother about your brother. It hurt her badly when he disappeared. We searched for more than 5 days, and your father searched for a week afterwards. He thought I didn't know, but I would not have stopped him. I just knew it had to stop after them 5 days. Your brother would have died, even if no body was found. – No Terra let me speak. – We had to stop, no cub… none… would survive so small without food or water at such an age. No mothers milk, nothing. He was surely dead within those days. Your father may think differently but if he senses it in the wind, it may just be from his spirit."

It was hard to listen, but she knew she had to. She hated herself for not trying to find Zenobia so she could tell her herself, but it was no good. She at such an age couldn't of. It was in that she knew the first person to tell would be Zenobia. She had waited for her return, but she had never come. It was the wind and seeing the male she ran off with that caused Terra such fear. The smell of her brother, and a male who could steal her too! She didn't remember how her brother disappeared; she remembered only memories of a play mate. It was that night that made her certain that he had not died. When she saw Miko and Jeem the smells and familiarity came back, it was not just because she knew them, and this other male… She was decided. She must go to the border, hopefully hunt off the herd and not see the outside pride males.

She ran, bounding off towards the horizon, but making sure she didn't enfold in the winds and keep her eyes open and keep her distance from the herd sufficient.

Miko went out again, with Jeem, but Pravo had been told not to join. He was with Aztra his 'mother', he knew it was not his mother but she had been the only thing close enough to be it. He hated his mother, who left him in the severe deserts for more than a full day to die just because his father had not been the male that she fell in love with. He had been told by Aztra that she had plucked him from his doom after the 36th hour. She could not have gone to him before hand as the mother may have wanted to come back. She gave her a chance, but knew it would not be taken. Today he was to stay inside, she was wanting his company, he disliked how she commanded the company every few days but enjoyed the time they spent. Miko did not have such good terms with his parents as this. Prince was still angry with him and Gavvo had warned him to get a bigger kill this time otherwise his father would agonise over the shame he brings them. Miko was not too impressed. Zenobia affectionately nuzzled and rubbed up against Jeem before he went. Miko looked at her puzzlingly, in the light she looked like someone he knew. He shook it off and went along side Jeem off towards the borders once more.

The herd was grazing along the bank of the border. The Zebra were scattered here and there and the gazelle where more over to Pride Rock. Terra wanted a Wildebeest, the winds had changed, and this was very open ground, a few bushes and darkness to cover her, but nothing that the outside pride would hide properly in. She was sure she could catch a wildebeest and not get caught. She crept silently towards the nearest bush, looking for a week prey. It took her a while, because she couldn't see the wildebeest clearly and she had to move quite a few times. It was hard, but she kept her slow pace. She would make this perfect. She spotted it, a medium sized wildebeest with a limp hobbling on the outside towards a bush only 6 lions from her. Her heart raced, her paws flexed and she felt the earth between her fingers. She was ready, but the wildebeest was coming just a bit closer, so she would wait. Wind was in her favour, blowing into her once more, she would catch it. She darted forward; the wildebeest saw nothing before it was too late. She took its life and dragged slightly towards the border. Her heart pounded, she was still over the border, but she was overjoyed. She had done her first hunt, a wildebeest, for her mother as she had said. Yet she had to get it over the border and safely home otherwise scavengers would get it. She dragged the carcass over the border and hid again behind a bush. The winds changed suddenly and she smelt the two males, for a brief moment before her scent would be carried across the border. She got up, slightly exhausted from the sprint and struggle with her prey. She grabbed the carcass's neck in her blooded mouth and walked towards her land.

Miko looked out towards the herd, they had been jolted, from the direction it was on their side of the border.

"No one else has been here have they? Or could they have just startled themselves?" Asked Miko

"Definitely another lion, or cheetah. A predator only could do this" He looked serious as he did when he found him and the female (who he still did not know the name of).

"The wind would be in their favour"

"Looking out I see nothing, it is strange that such commotion could be caused by themselves. No evidence presumes- Wait!" he gazed out towards the darkened savannah and looked awed as the slightly small female, Terra, dragged a wildebeest out from behind a bush.

"She wouldn't have done it over the border… would she?"

"She's from pride rock. She would be taught not to…"

"No one saw, no one cares…eh?" Miko smirked

"That's your father's thought, not one of Pride Rock lions" he glared at the female checking it was her.

"This is all your fault, you understand"

"Mine?" He was puzzled. How could it be his fault, he never hunted out of his border, he only looked.

"You gave her the impression you did, obviously. So she thought she would. Simple hunting equality. One hunt for another… on the same principles"

"She doesn't mean to take it all the way back to the Rock?" he looked astonished and thought it was pretty stupid "Does she?"

"Small female. Out late. No males in sight. Biggest herd. I would say she does" He smirked "First lone hunt it seems, she is a lioness"

"I'm going after her"

"Don't-"

"Why not? She took one from our side of the border"

"Just… Don't get her in trouble… Don't touch her kill. That would end it all"

"How do you know her?"

"Wha-"

"I'm not a baboon! I know you know her… tell me!"

"It's none of your business" he said turning sharply and hissing the last syllables.

"And why not?"

"Betrothed are we?" he mocked, raising an eyebrow as he looked back "I will hunt for the both of us… I know her because I do… I will tell you one day"

"Doe's that Zenobia know?" he asked, he was taking a large leap, he didn't want to add peoples names but he knew he was close to her. So maybe she would know.

"I-… Look… Don't… Don't mention any of this to anyone! Just carry on… Go after her now or she will be too far in pride rock's territory for you to come back!"

Miko looked at Jeem's face carefully. Zenobia was some how connected, maybe she had come from the same pride. He couldn't say anything about it but maybe… maybe they were. Jeem was anxious to get away from the topics of knowing the female and Zenobia. It made Miko curious. He turned, looked back only once, and ran after the female. It was easy to get to where she was before but he wasn't sure if he could make it in time. She had run such a distance he was sure as soon as he got towards the place she was before, she would be too far in.

She was much stronger and much faster than he thought. More intelligent as well, he hadn't thought she would have done it so fast. The dispersion showed the kill had not taken place that long ago. They were still not settled even when he lurked after her with a strong pace. He was faster, because his legs were longer, but she obviously had sprinted a short distance. He would not cross the certain point in which he stood. The smells would carry further out towards the Rock of Pride Rock. Dawn was a long way from now. He must go back and get a kill himself. He did not care for what his father thought. Shame indeed. His father had not gone hunting for months and Miko was only just fully grown. Shame? Shame was in going around many lionesses behind each of their backs. Shame, was not giving any of them the honour they deserved. Shame? What did he know of shame? He lived above shame, making it decent. All the lower lionesses where those that had fallen for his charms and now paid the price; When they wished he would give them honour and proclaim their relationship he shunned them and sent Gavvo to discredit them. He abused the weaker females, and now did so even more. If any thought they should allow his charms to such an extent they would find the wrath of his greatest love, Aztra. Who however claiming she was his true mother, he believed differently. Only Kitalya knew his real mother, and she had promised never to tell. She feared Aztra more than anything, she also knew the pain of being a folly for Prince. He did not like his fathers way, and did not like his calling shame on him.

Terra hurled the carcass towards the bottom of Pride Rock, on the path and roared upwards, she was exhausted. Her mother was first out rushing down. She nuzzled Terra and told her she should eat. She did a little but was not hungry only tired.

Rucco was proud. "She brought us a wildebeest" The females were awed they had brought warthog, baby zebra or injured gazelle. She had brought a medium sized wildebeest and dragged it a far distance to be sure.

"She came from along the horizon. The Big herd. We all go there but never are able to get a wildebeest. She is lucky and skilled" Pintia applauded.

"Cayla must have taught her well" Briatta replied

"She is not my best student, but I am impressed. She seems to have put a lot of effort and determination into a wildebeest" Cayla smiled nudging the princess "Wake up, your exhaustion will need meat. It is your kill, but must be eaten. Princess. Why a wildebeest"

Her answer was quiet but she ate the leg of the kill "I promised, when I was little that I would bring mother a wildebeest"

Nimfi was proud and happy for her daughter.

-----

Author Note: Okay... Rafiki, Mufasa, Simba, Kiara and Kovu. And any link to them is copyright of Disney. Pride Rock is copyright of Disney too... I'll add more if needs be... but anything that isnt mine I'm sure you can all guess..

Oh! Oh! And Nala too... Well... All those that are in the Disney films... (Those are the ones that I do not write descriptions or much about them) Nala, Simba, Kiara, Kovu, Sarabi, Scar, Vitaniyasp?, Mufasa, Rafikia... Ect... Are all Disney characters and copyright to them...

All those from this story that take part as LIVING characters (with exception Rafiki) are all my characters... Spirits of the dead kings and queens and mentions to them are all Disney characters... with exception of the Royal Rock Pride. Most of which is all linked together with characters from my own imagination and thought! Ta Da! There we have it... all copyrights accounted for!


	10. Chapter 10: Struck by a Star

Chapter 10: Struck by a Star

It was just a bit later than noon; Terra had eaten her little share and slept through the night until now. One of the males had followed her, luckily not too far. It was Miko. She needed to find him, tell him her name. Her father woke her, nudging her shoulder with his nose. She had gone late at night and spent a long time getting to the herd and then getting the kill back. With a male on her tail she was pretty exhausted. She would have slept further but her father insisted that she got up.

"Terra, you must get up"

"Why?" she said groggily, although not really tired

"You must" he laughed "We cannot have you sleeping in too much… you will end up being a completely night lioness"

It struck her, he had never called her a lioness before, and he had only called her daughter; never lioness. It hit her that she was, now, a proper lioness; fully grown and able. Yet she still wanted lie-ins she needed something to stay the same. She made a low growl at her father as she got up. She had now more freedom, more freedom than she realised. She knew, if she wasn't too tired, that she would go out and "think" again. Unfortunately she would have to pretend to her mother she was going to talk to Zenobia on the border, but secretly see Miko. If she could, he may not be out, but she didn't think he would give up that easily. She took it for an almost certainty that he would be out and waiting for her.

She obviously was ashamed of hunting on his land. It was funny however how she dragged it all that way. If his scent wasn't so pungent, as a male, he would surely have lurked in the distance and followed her. For him it was nice to see her again, though he knew she would not come out. The winds picked up once more like the night before. He had spent at least an hour of the night's time hiding hoping that she would come out. It was in vain that he waited because she would be exhausted after hauling it all the way to Pride Rock. He then set off back to the Royal Rocks, where he spent his time on the border, sleeping under rogue shade and hoping to spend the day to himself. He was not a proper male; males spent more time learning but did not need a lone hunt to make them a real lion. They, at least at Royal Rocks, needed an initiation type of ceremony from the Lion King. Prince would be giving him and Pravo the right to be a proper lion in the ceremony at the same time in about a moons time. They were about the same age; Miko was just a few months older than Pravo, he was about the same age as the young lioness he still did not know the name of. He waited for her at night, it was a full moon the night before, but she had hunted. Sitting by the border he watched the hills, the lowland and then finally looked towards the dot of Pride Rock. Searching for a sign of a female or lion, a sign to get up or move. He was curious of her; he was not used to a new face or her strange personality. He was used to females adoring her, and she was quite friendly she knew her place in her own pride. That he respected, though hoped she would come again and so he waited.

It was dark when Terra was confronted by Rio and Rucco. They were concerned, but allowed her to visit Zenobia. No one else was to know, and no troubles of the Pride where to be conversed. It would be as if some simple friendly chat would be made to the other and not to family.

"She was exiled from here. She betrayed us" Rio said.

Rucco added "Remember it Terra, she does not live here, her loyalty will lie somewhere else" but Terra would never anyways. She would ask why and how she betrayed, but no one so far had told her. No one so far had thought it wise to, she would ask another time. She wanted to see Miko; she knew he would be waiting.

"Terra, you may go tonight, and full moons. If you wish to go any other time you must tell us before hand and ask. We need to know, if information leaks or if troubles come to you, it is easier if we know where you are." Rucco added. She ran off in agreeing. Rucco looked on concerned.

"Rucco, brother, because you lost one does not mean the other will not look after herself. She will be fine. She is fast, strong and well trained. If, and I say if, she gets into trouble she will get out again quickly" Rio reassured his worried brother who nodded absently as he watched her run into the horizon "Do not worry brother… and there's no need to listen to me either" he said. Rucco was oblivious to what he said and walked back after his brother wondering what he had sent and so to what he meant.

Miko was about to give up. Jeem came behind him.

"Miko, do not wait up all night. Your father will get angry again"

"A stone for my father, he does not really care. He does not wish me to shame him in front of his lionesses but his track record is not in his favour" he said, but shocked himself. He was quite deep in thought. Jeem laughed.

"I will not deny it. Your father's past and present is not working well. You are the thing he looks to in the future and I dare say it is Aztra that makes sure he is faithful. Mark your territory and lessen the opponents." Miko was shocked by this but neither of them took it back or denied it. The truth was obvious but never really questioned in the Pride. It was just normal.

"She will come. She is young, like you. Just do not wait all night. Your father will see it as a betrayal on his authority or principles" Jeem looked at him.

"One day, you will have to tell me how you know the lioness" Miko replied looking out again, he saw her coming. "She's coming, you were right"  
"I will go then, leave you two alone"

"Jeem… You will have to tell me." He glanced at him seriously and then shot back his look towards the horizon. Jeem was slightly shocked on the seriousness of the look he was given. Surprised, but shocked at the same time, he was not used to Miko being seriousness. The lioness was quite a fast runner but she was not running. He ran to the wind to find Zenobia and tell of the meeting, as well as to make sure he was out of the way when the lioness came.

Terra was taking her time. She would not run, and she didn't seem to want to walk either. She never rushed anything, but she wanted to know him, to see him. She was taking a whole different step in life towards actions. She just wanted friendship, she knew he wanted much more and that made her blush. She looked up from looking towards the floor. She could see his dot in the horizon, something stopped her from moving again, the memory of her sister running towards the border and she not being able to find her. The clouds shifted above her and a lone star shone brightly above her. She ignored it and stared towards the distance looking on towards Miko's dot. It was so obvious it was him, but she wouldn't budge. His figure reminded her of the shift from home, a betrayal to her family; the feeling was unfriendly and upset her conscience. It felt like she was walking into a rainy season storm and if she turned back she would not be welcomed. She saw the dot staring at her. She knew he wanted to call her.

Miko watched, the dot had stopped and it confused him. He could see it was her and was wondering whether he should walk towards it or whether he should stay and wait for her. He wanted to call out, her name would help with this, and he refrained from roaring as it may alert the males of her pride. Of which he knew where her fathers, but like his pride other males may wander through half welcomed. He did not know whether this happened at her pride and it would likely be silly to ask her. He thought upon walking towards her, maybe she only saw a dot and could not see it was him. He jumped down and across the border staring out towards the point she stood. He stopped by a tree and watched her by a tree.

He was moving towards her. He was across the border. She had to go see him so that he would not go wandering into her territory further. He would get chased off but he was very persistent so he may come back. If he was caught so was she, she wasn't going to see her sister it was this male. She had to see him; otherwise if he was caught coming to her she would be exiled. How was it that she had got into that trouble, all she wanted was to know him and know if he knew her sister. She stepped her foot across the ground and ran to him. He was quite close to the border and was pretty surprised when he saw her bounding towards him but smiled at her gently.

"For a moment there I did not think you wanted to see me"  
"I don't know Miko, your from another pride" she looked at him slightly concerned and unsure.

"We should be meeting at the border. Border country is neutral-"  
"I know. I wasn't sure…" she looked at him "… we had better go to it. If anyone sees us we will be" she paused and looked at his smiling, it was nice to see he was relaxed about this. Maybe it was because he was a male, although he was in more danger from being on her land "we will be in trouble" she shook her head slightly and ran towards the border. He was puzzled by her running but chased after her to meet her by the grassy border. They stood looking at each other silently for a few moments, a few glances to each face, and he gazed at her eyes until hers met his. There was a sweet second of connection as she gazed at his perplexed before softening. He smiled and then spoke.

"I still don't know your name Mystery lioness" he answered.

"What's in a name?" she asked, smirking cleverly  
"Something to call you by" He said so obviously. He then looked at her and then disappointedly turned towards the floor to sit down. He lazily looked up to the sky, the clouds were still parted and the lone star struck his eye as it brightly shone in the sky. He looked at the lioness.   
"If you won't tell me your name I will name you after the star. It shines brightly when you come to see me" He looked at her eyes as she looked at him slightly blank "You come to me but do not speak?"  
"This just feels… a little wrong. I'm not supposed to meet you, see you, talk to you, know you or even care for you!" She said and turned away looking up to the star. It shone at them both with a glow.

"You know what they say about the stars" He spoke "The Great-"

"Lion Kings of the past watching and guiding us" she finished, smiling. He looked at her.

"A bright star like that one… What do you think it could mean to us two?"  
"Two different Prides with the same King watching over?" she laughed "Hardly going to be significant" She didn't notice his face as she stared back at the star. "When I stopped before, it shone on me, but I still felt strange about meeting you"  
"A warning perhaps" The voice boomed from the tree the stood under before. Both lions were startled and scared that they had been found out.

"Which of Pride Rock's Kings do you belong to lioness?"  
"Who are you" She asked confused  
"What are you?" asked Miko.  
The voice jumped down from the tree. A baboon of an older generation looked at them and smiled. It was not the one Terra had seen the day before but probably the other he spoke of.

"Nugu" he smirked "Now daughter of the lions, tell me why you stand with the male of another pride?"  
"I-…I-…" she stammered still confused on how he was there, Miko also looked confused and screwed his face in a perplexed motion for not truly knowing what was happening.

"You, my dear, are remembering your sister," He glanced at the male and puzzled, he smiled. "She ran for true meaning, your father's would never understand. You should not worry on her, I'm sure she is alright" To which he looked at Miko, who looked more confused than ever. Terra had some insight to what he was saying but still found it hard to really realize the meaning of his words. They both looked at each other to which made him carried on to stop them asking him more further intriguing questions, he looked up to the star "Ah, a lone star shining brightly down towards you two. A distant king that links with you both" he finished and looked at them "Now tell me lioness, which father must I not tell of this connection?"  
"Neither!" she replied sharply moving towards him pleading "I just-… I don't know. I didn't mean-… I won't do it again- I…" she began before Nugu chuckled. Miko looked slightly disappointed but turned as to shake the feeling off.

"I will tell neither. A destiny in the stars, of which there is great certainty, does not need to be shared with more than those involved. A great king once said… 'we must find our place, in the path unwinding'… or something along those lines" He looked at the bewildered faces of the two lions and smiled. He raised one eyebrow and transferred it to the other "I see I have left you with much to think on… no further questions… Goodbye!" He gleamed and jumped off laughing.  
"Wait" Miko shouted "Wait, just wait" Nugu turned laughing and questioned the action. "What do you mean? Which king of ours is looking over us? Why is it funny?" he demanded an answer.

"Miko" He spoke frankly "Family reasons forbid everything don't they. They will allow it in time to be found out and take place?" he laughed as he left that riddle before jumping back into the tree. He turned to the lioness, and opened his mouth, closing it again.

"Tell me your name. I need something to call you, I could not call you that Star, calling you an old male lion, now could I?"  
"Maybe next time, Miko" she started and looked on at the star that shone ever brighter. "You could call me Star" she replied.  
"Star?" Miko laughed "Surely that is not your name?"

"No but surely you do not think I will just let you know" she looked at him.

"I told you mine" He spoke slightly hurt that she was supposing he was not as intelligence as herself.

"It's harder for me. My morals, ethics, principles are supposed to disallow any of this. Meeting with you, talking, friendliness and yet I am doing so; I have been taught so differently. My father's teach I am supposed to stay within my borders, they teach fairness but harshness towards outsiders. You are those who cannot be trusted" she repeated the last words as a quote of teaching from her fathers "You must be taught differently"

"Outside males are not loyal to us but their own prides. Rogues have their loyalties in other places. Lone male cubs have loyalty to the mother figure's pride" To this Terra wondered on her brother but Miko did not pick up on it he was too busy quoting the laws "…age depending. Females may come and go, brought in by a male they have loyalty to that male and the female ranks choose their acceptance" Terra realised that differed greatly "their trust will be tested many times, they will be watched as any other lion who enters territory has to be watched. Trust is earned by blood and time. Trust is earned by kill and food. Trust is earned by saving another's life. Trust is not given lightly" He sighed as he finished. "To be accepted into the pride as a fully grown lion, in line for the throne, I must repeat all that to the Lion King or replacement of the time" he smiled "I don't do well under pressure"  
"Surely you are a fully grown lion already?" She asked. He looked at her, but realised the difference in Pride brings difference in customs.

"I have the initiation in a moons time; in the next full moon. If it rains, as it looks like it could, it may be in another moon's time"

"You talk so freely of it… Does it not bother you I am of a different pride?"  
"You do not seem the one to say, but this information has nothing to do with the pride's problems, troubles or history. Customs differ in prides but it does not reflect our Pride as a whole" he smiled. This made her feel dumb.

"I guess my worry of leaking information seems to get the better of me. All personal details kept secretly and anything else"  
"Maybe it is better, but you talked of your sister. So did the baboon. You said she was exiled?"  
"The first time I met you when we were cubs. Exiled because of some-" she thought of the first time they met, why she ran out, and she turned from him. The familiar smell she knew, the real reason why she was drawn to him. She turned back and sniffed the air. He did the same thinking she smelt her fathers. Neither of them smelt something familiar nearby. Her heart sunk, she had smelt her brother. He was not her brother, she was glad but saddened. She wanted to see him again but she liked this male too.

"She was exiled. But no one wants to tell me why. Ran away with some male"

"Wait. How do you know the other male in my pride? You look at him as if you know him, as if you have seen him before and know who he is, but are ashamed to" this shocked her. Jeem, (although not knowing his name) she saw when her sister went that time ago, she ran off with him. She then realised Miko must be in the same Pride, she just had not really thought about it too much. She was so wrapped up in the familiar smell being so shocking when she was just a cub. It scared her.

"The male? I-" she looked away this was too much to speak of. She was talking of terms that she did not want to. Terms of her sister in which she was convinced she held a binding promise of trust to her. She could not betray the trust and wondered why he would ask of her these answers "I- cannot remember"  
"Your sister? Did she run away with the male" he asked questionably. She looked at him and turned away. She looked back at his troubled face she uttered the words 'too much information' and began to run off slowly. He ran after her and tried to stop her. She turned and looked. Back on her territory, he would be in trouble she ran back towards the border and hoped she would be able to convince him to leave her there. He was confused she was running up and down away from him, but wondered why she was so scared looking. She was a bit before the border and he pounced, pinning her down.

"Did she?" He looked at her, concerned. He was annoyed she wouldn't tell him anything. He wasn't asking her things too hard to answer or too personal to the pride. He just wanted to know this. She looked at him angrily but he wouldn't let her go. He was strong. She nodded annoyed and he let her go, she started to run back and he uttered her sister's name. She stopped and looked back and turned to him walking slowly, one paw slowly before the other.

"Her name is Zenobia. Jeem brought her into the Pride the day after I first met you. I thought when you said about your sister running away with a male the day I met you as a cub. I thought it was no coincidence"

"Would you bring her to the border so I can speak to her?" she asked "Everyone misses her. It was so out of character for her to disobey our father's"  
"I don't really know her that well. I will see what I can do, if you tell me your name?"

"What's in a name? But something you can hold against them" She looked at his eyes meaningfully "I should not have spoken about my sister. It was all rushed, it stunned me, I just realised you and the male ("his name is Jeem") were in the same Pride. I didn't know what to do. I never rush things"  
"It seems outsiders bring your family to become out of character" he smiled. Brushed her head against his mane and said Goodbye. "I have spent all day out here, waiting for you mainly. I think if I do not go back my father will think I have run off. Or at least betrayed him in some way" to say that shocked her. The disrespect was startling, but maybe it was the way of their pride. She may never know.

She smiled as she turned back; he had brushed her face into his mane and around her head with much affection. They had only met no less than 3 times. She was taken aback, but smiled and was happy about it. She did not feel the betrayal of her sister on her long. It was as if he had reassured her she would not be angry. It was only when she got back she realised that the clouds had moved over the bright star and thought of what Nugu had said.

_"A distant king that links with you both… Family Reasons forbid everything… They will allow it in time…"_


	11. Chapter 11: Family Matters

Chapter 11: Family Matters

When Miko returned his father gave him a weary look. Snarled and asked whether he had a pleasant day, reminding him of course he was not a full male as of yet. Gavvo looked at both of them and added about the ceremony.  
"In about 3-5 moons time. He must learn his place, however much of an adolescent he is" Prince added scowling but hiding a smile as he saw this vexed Miko. Jeem interrupted asking of Pravo and his ceremony. "Unfortunately I will have to hold it back, might teach Miko to not be so selfish. His mother was so very worried, she did not know where you had gone at least you ate your own kill and not the Pride's. Not feeding you if you are not going to take part in discussion and your place in the Pride's embassy!" he hissed. Miko growled and started to retort back.  
"I didn't eat actually Father" he began as Prince muttered something to which a few females beside giggled slightly but did not keep it long. They liked Miko what ever problems he had with his father they liked him. He carried on unaware of this disruption "Is that what you would call: Discipline? Starved myself to see if I would be stronger, although I am hungry now and wish to eat; do I need to ask you for her permission to feed or will you let your son starve?"  
Prince was about to respond, a lioness laughed behind him, he glared at her. It was Kitalya. He glared at her intensly and was about to retort when Aztra burst into laughter also. This confused Prince as he looked at her quizzically, his devoted lover was never like this and the surprise devastated him. She opened her mouth and he seemed to be in awe of what was happening.  
"Prince, are you not going to answer. Will you let our son starve or let him feed. You objected before" she asked smiling. What amused her seemed to sparkle in her eye but Prince was slightly angered by this. He was being over ruled by his annoying Son and his own lover.  
"Why should he eat? He ran off for a day, but none the less ran off!"  
"Prince. He went for solitary discipline. You once suggested it to him; he must have got it from you, acted on your word. A bad day for you has it been? Let him eat and we will go out towards the watering hole and cheer you up" he looked at her and softened.  
"Discipline needs to be noted, son. Next time tell me" he looked at her and they went out towards the watering hole.  
"Actually, father, what if I did it every new moon. That was a few days ago for sure but once a day after or before the new moon and you would know" His father nodded glancing sideways to him. The party of high lions walked on. Miko and Jeem watched from the rocks. The group seemed to stop, but Prince and Aztra carried on walking. Gavvo followed after being summoned and then after a short snippet of conversation ran off towards the plain lands and grassy parts of the pride lands to do his job. This was not out of the ordinary; this was the order of what happened in 'Princes' Pride.  
Jeem stood by Miko and thought of Terra, he wondered if Miko knew her name or what Miko was actually intending. Miko turned to Jeem which took him a few minutes to realise he was talking to him. His thought lay in the way.  
"Jeem… I want to talk to Zenobia" he demanded quite innocently "Alone" Jeem queried this. He wondered what he could say without Jeem being there but Miko answered his question as he was half way through it "I found out the female is her sister. I don't know her name and I do not ask that of Zenobia. I want to something about her sister, but you there she may not answer not wanting the secrets of her family spread over two males. She may not even tell me"  
"Can I not ask her for you?" Jeem asked.  
"I'd rather ask myself. Second hand information never works for me." He added simply. Jeem nodded and they walked over the opposite direction from the watering hole. Zenobia lay lazily around under the little shade, alone apart from the flies her tail flicked off her.  
"Zenobia" Jeem greeted as her rubbed heads with hers even as she was lay down. Miko stood behind and shuffled his paws impatiently. Zenobia smiled a pleasant greeting and looked towards Jeem. "He wishes to talk to you privately. I told you of the meeting last night?" he asked.  
"Yes" she answered "What does he wish to ask me?" she looked questioning at him. He looked at her, no wonder she looked familiar when she walked past him that time. She looked like her sister from some angles and he smiled.  
"Well…" He said watching Jeem walk away "Your sister wanted you to come the next time we met. I'm not so sure you would be able to. I'm supposed to be going Solitary every new moon"  
"You will have to ask Jeem. I never ask for myself, I do not feel at all trusted. They have not yet been able to trust me, Jeem asks for anything and he is accepted half the time, rejected the other half" she paused he looked okay about that so she asked "What else do you ask? Surely Jeem could be here for that?"  
"Yes. They miss you at the other pride. I gather, from the Baboon, you left your pride for another reason. Not for Jeem?" he asked her, and she shyed away.  
"I'm sure my sister will ask the same question. I do not wish to answer" she saw he was about to interrupt "no Miko, I cannot tell you. Of all people I would tell my sister. I do not think I should come until you have that ceremony. When will it be?"  
"3-5 Moons now. Delayed because of my… well because of me" he added. He looked at her in thought "Do you think- Do you think?- Do you think… Nah forget it" he said as he began to turn.  
"No. Do I think what?" She looked at him with caring eyes her reply stopped him turning away. Her face was concerned slightly, what affected her sister, affected her and she seemed to know it was about Terra.  
"Do you think-" he thought again "Do you think, that your sister will come to it?"  
"In daylight!" she said shocked "I do not think so, too risky if you ask me" She said before he explained it was at night. On a full moon. "Maybe then, but how will she excuse herself to not to go"  
"You mean she may not want to go"  
"Miko, I do not know her; I knew her as a cub, not now. I'm sorry. But if I were her, it would be great risk coming into these pride lands to watch a ceremony even at night. She may not want to get caught, as a female she probably will be spared but her father sent for. She would not be able to explain it, not fully and not wanting to get you into trouble. She may think it too risky, but how would she excuse herself from not coming out this one moon. It can hardly be anything different"  
Miko had listened intently, but not understood fully. She may come, she may not come. She had confused him further. He would have to ask her, he got up and walked away but before he did she said something that amazed him.  
"Continue seeing her Miko. You're a nice guy; you're not like either of your parents. They seem obsessed with their status whilst you do not care for it but of other lions" she smiled "I don't blame people for liking you" she lay lazily as if to doze off. Miko was still standing and it seemed Jeem had been watching and realised that they had obviously finished, so came down. He smiled at Miko as he walked past and lay beside Zenobia snoozing beside her in the shade.

Both Miko and Terra carried on seeing each other. However after their 2nd meeting from the time Nugu appeared they now met every half moon as well. The bond between them was growing stronger, every new moon and half moon she would go to see her sister but see Miko instead. Miko would go into solitary but really go to wait for his Star. However, not much was known of her sister and her fathers started to ask questions.  
"Does she wish to come back Terra?" Rio once asked her before he went out.  
"She does not say she doesn't we mainly talk about…" she thought for a second what was wise they could talk about "… progress." The two males did not seem bothered by her pause, she had covered it quickly. "The cubs for instance," she added clumsily, both males looked worried at what she may have said to the betrayer "good hunters and growing stronger each day" Rucco looked at her widely and Rio was shocked.  
"What else? If you say anything out of turn she could pass it on!" He declared.  
"No, No" she reassured "We talk of progress, not personality- not personals. Talk of strengths, always strengths never weaknesses… Always positive, but w-we-we talk of ourselves freely but not of whom is in the pride. In either- either or- either of them" this she made up quickly it was hard but she had thought they may ask questions soon enough. She had to pretend she didn't want to talk of it and get shirty whenever anyone asked. Uncomfortable like it was only her business and she did it to keep the family bond. Which would be why she would do it, if she did, but she didn't as she knew but no one else.

Miko was waiting for her; the border was thick with tall grass, growing slightly thicker than normal. It was more cushiony that the rest of the year. He had to ask her tonight about the ceremony, if she would come to watch and if she would see him after. It was a big thing, becoming a fully grown lion. He saw her dot on the horizon running towards him with speed, it was slower than a cheetah's (no lion had the ability to run that fast) but she was the fastest lion knew. He liked that about her, she didn't seem to notice but it probably increased her hunting skill. She gathered up pretty fast. He was already impatiently waiting on the border line, this she didn't like but he was anxious. She didn't like the fact he was always in plain sight, easily spotted and so if her fathers perchance decided to come along and watch her they would see the male and stop the meetings. Her worst fear was getting caught, it did not occur to her that they probably would not exile her without her explanation first, or at least give her a chance to make an excuse.

Miko greeted her in the same way as he did the times they meant to meet up, his face brushing against hers. She accepted the greeting in the same way, rubbing her face along his thick growing mane. It was growing darker every time she saw him, growing nearly as dark as the mud circles around his eyes, which she liked indeed. They started talking, firstly lying in the tall grass away from sight, and then walking along the border lines.

"My fathers do not ask much of where I go. You know my sister, they think I come to talk to her, they think I do not speak much because she tells me things that I must not pass on. I assure them I do nothing of the sort on my behalf" she held a slightly guilty face on the matter. He looked at her and licked her cheek, across the rim of her nose.

"Your fathers have trust in you. My father held back the ceremony because that day I spent waiting for you, when we first decided to meet. There have been quite a few in between that time and now that I feel it was a long time ago. And yet, I never want to leave you when I have to go, or when you have to" he said looking deeply into her eyes. "In fact I blame that star. It's always there, every time we meet each other"

"You are right, its there again" She smiled and then talked again about the subject "A Warning? Perhaps." She said silently before speaking again "My fathers should not trust me… I have lied to them and given false hope to my mother that my sister is still well and happy. Have you asked her about coming"

Miko ignored her last question but talked about her sister's happiness and health "She is healthy and happy with Jeem, she even has found a friend in a female who is 3 or 4 years older than herself, I think. The lioness is also is not trusted as is your sister, but that is Aztra's doing"

"Aztra?" she asked, although wondered whether Miko should be telling her of lions in his pride.

"She is my- well, the only mother I have had. My real mother left me as a cub. My father was not the man she loved, and she hated me because of it. She left me to die, almost, Aztra found me. She looked after me; my father loved her more for that. Although sometimes…" He began then shook it off "…it doesn't matter" His face had sunk and he looked down towards the grass and flumped down onto the soft cushion of grass and turned onto his back, looking out towards the sky.

Terra lay next to him; she moved closer and placed her head on the bottom of his mane. "Tell me. It matters to me…" She looked towards his face; he smiled softly but slightly saddened and got up sitting but still looking up towards the sky. She moved next to him curling her body around the side of him that she sat.

"Sometimes… Sometimes it doesn't feel real. It feels less real with that star. That stupid star"

"I thought I was star" she smiled at him

"Until you tell me your name… You are Star, but not the Star," he answered and smiled at her simple joke "If you know what I mean"

"I get what you mean about the name but not of what you feel" she added "How can a family feel… unreal?" her question was answered quickly; she thought he would need time to think about it but he didn't. He had already done that, many times.

"It is like I do not belong. From what you say about your fathers you feel family belonging. Although I feel like I am part of the family it's like I am just one of the lions on top of the pride. Not a family unit, Jeem feels the closest thing to family that I have. Pravo's not too happy at the moment as his ceremony will be with mine and I held him up" he sighed, but felt comforted as Terra rubbed against his mane. "The next time we are to meet, that's the ceremony. Will you come to watch?" He asked.

"I would love to" she said looking at him, but he knew something was up. She looked at him pleading for him to reason with her as he looked at her she knew he saw there was something wrong and they both didn't like it.

"But you can't" He said moving away slightly annoyed at this. He walked away from her and stopped, his back was turned.

"But-" she began, trying to figure out the right words. She looked to the star but it shone dimmer on her than it did towards Miko, she didn't know if that was possible but she thought it did. "But- I don't know if I can" she sighed. She didn't know whether it would work out.

"Ofcourse you can!" he protested "You can't really ask permission, and it would be at this time. When the moon is high!" he gave so many good points but her bad points over ruled. The look on her face made Miko grimace, he knew that a 'No' was coming. It would be a comforting, let down but a 'No' nonetheless.

"I'll be seen… I don't know where to go… and what If it takes longer than you think… What if… What if it's light before I leave?"

"It won't be I promise. I can even show you where to go now; I know exactly were you can watch it from without being caught. I'll make sure that Zenobia sees you then, but you probably won't be able to talk to her. I'll make sure that Jeem and her will see to it you don't get caught. It will work, please?" He looked to her with pleading eyes, exciting by the planning and ideas he had created in his mind. He smiled weakly at her and hoped she would strengthen the smiled. She looked at him with much concern for her safety.

"What if I am caught now?" she asked, it strengthened his smiled because at least she was thinking of it but she still had not said yes.

"You won't get caught. No one goes to the place at night except for the ceremonies" He looked at her, she still made a face of uncertainty "Trust me, you'll be okay" he smiled at her with a reassuring face. She looked back smiled but still had concern scratched through her fur she uttered the word "okay" which made his heart leap with joy. He really wanted her to watch as he became a full lion. It was a step in the best direction, she didn't know it, but she was the only lioness he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12: Lion Heirs

Chapter 12: The Lion Heirs

**Chapter 12: The Lion Heirs**

Having gotten back to Pride Rock late Terra was quite tired. It was hard to believe she could have trekked into Miko's pride lands unspotted for so long. She also wondered how she could have gone so far in such a short amount of time. When retracing her steps from the border to Pride Rock she realised she must have gone in as far. The pride of lions in Miko's pride had such a vast area; she did wonder why they tried to steal her father's prey. _'Speaking of my father,' _she thought lazily as the sun that shone into the cave of Pride Rock was blocked momentarily. Sure enough it was Rucco, looking down at her sternly.

"Don't be late next week, Terra," he commented not looking at her but he kept a strict face, "You'll be on morning hunt, if you keep this up." That time he glanced at her, his eyes full of warning, He meant what he said. Terra nodded; although she wasn't sure she would be, definitely, she would surely try to be back earlier. That is if she could.

The first week went by slowly. The hunts kept Terra vigilant but she wished the weeks would go by quicker. In the second week she caught nothing, and she was getting agitated. However, for Terra, the moon ended quite suddenly. It felt slow but when the time came she still thought there was another week. She was sitting in the cave about to go to sleep when her mother came up to her.

"Aren't you going to meet your sister?" she asked in a low voice, although Terra was sure everyone knew she was in contact with her exiled sister. She looked at her mother surprised and then got up and started to run. She took a pace that would not wear her out but she was excited and found herself running faster, which did not seem to help.

Like planned she met Jeem near the Rocks just inside the Pride lands. He nodded to her and they kept silent on the trip. Jeem was taking a different way to the one she had gone before, but Miko explained that many people would be passing around. So Jeem seemed to be taking her the longer way around.

"Star, it's not just going to be our pride land lions here. There will be fathers who have moved out to travel the plains with other males. Being a relation but not an exiled lion or one with a fixed pride gives them an official invitation to the ceremony," is what Jeem had said to her. It did confuse her but there was no time to ask questions. Not now or when he was telling her last moon.

They had taken the longer way for when she reached the place where they were to watch the ceremony it was starting. First was the procession of the lions onto the large, flat stone surface they called the "arena base". Terra looked down at the ceremony, even from the distance she could make out the different lions; with Jeem's commentary she found out some of their names too but didn't remember many. A lion, who was already familiar, paraded in front of Miko. This lion was not as tall as Miko but stronger looking; it was noticeable that his mane had 3 main tufts of dark hair pointing out towards her. She knew him. She recognised him. His face shape and his fur colour. She knew it all.

It was him, her brother.

It was Gae!

"Pravo, younger than Miko and a good friend," Jeem described, he was about to point out Miko but Terra spoke.

"He's why you left," she said loudly. Her voice was slightly uncertain but completely surprised.

"Excuse me?" both Jeem and Zenobia replied.

"He's why you left!" Terra repeated, insisting. She gasped, "You found him…" her pause sent a chill through Zenobia "…All this Time. He was here," Terra's eyes stared intensely at her sister.

"Terra, I will explain later-" she was cut short.

"Lower your voices," Jeem warned, "You will have to be silent soon."

"You could have told Dad!" Terra almost growled, ignoring Jeem's warning.

"And what?" Zenobia asked, her voice lowered to encourage Terra to as well, "Have our Father's march straight into here without proper proof?" she asked; Terra looked defiant.

"Well, you could have when you had proof," she huffed.

"Both of you, quiet," Jeem hissed, "Now."

They fell silent, to hear Prince roar before Miko and Pravo chanted back the Lion rights in low roars, until they had finished. Terra could hardly think of Miko at this time, not when she had found what Pride Rock was looking for. Not when she had found what brought her parent's so much sadness. Ever since she was a cub there was a Gae shaped hole in her family.

Yet, what could she do? Show herself and proclaim it all sounded like a good idea, to her, but Zenobia and Jeem would be hard to get away from. She didn't know what to do and was racking her brain for an idea, when her thoughts were disturbed by the ceremony.

Prince and Gavvo roared, which made Pravo and Miko bow towards the crowd. "A symbol of duty, to the lions our pride," Jeem explained. They raised their heads and moved to stand next to Prince and Gavvo; they gave a chorus of roars to end the ritual. Terra watched this but did not fully understand the meaning of having a ceremony. Jeem then turned to her.

"Don't ruin this for Miko. It's a big day," he told her, "especially after the delays."

"As for Pravo," Zenobia spoke his fake name, but Terra understood, "the plan is to tell him when we think it is time. Don't go telling Miko, he will let it slip at some point." She explained this to Terra, but she wasn't bothered about Miko at the moment. Gae was the only thought in her head. Her lost brother, now found!

"When will it be time for him?" she asked.

"I do not know. Not yet though, but I fear it will be soon," her sister replied. Terra was confused why she feared it, but Jeem started to speak.

"He will then return o Pride Rock," he added, "if all goes to plan."  
"How do you know when? How do you know he will come back? How do you know he will believe it?!" Terra questioned.

"That's…" he began.

"That's… My secret. You find out in time," Terra wasn't reassured by this, "do not worry Terra. He will come back, I promise."

"Promises," growled Terra, "You told me you would tell me what happened to him! Then when I smelt him in the wind you ran off. I met Miko and I smelt him again, but you! You weren't there!"

Jeem's ears pricked, he froze for a moment, before he sniffed the floor.

"I'm sorry Terra, I didn't know," Zenobia comforted, "how could I?" she added smiling. "The decision was now or never. If I told our fathers they would have killed to find him! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Jeem started to sniff the air, and growled slightly.

"At first I didn't realise," Terra explained, "it was only a bit ago that I realised I smelt him."

"Zenobia!" Jeem growled louder, "Terra, in the cavern," but he was ignored.

"I didn't recognise his smell at first. I just knew it connected," Terra said, they didn't seem to hear Jeem.

"I'm sorry Terra," Zenobia nuzzled her sister affectionately.

Jeem heard something, he pushed Terra away from Zenobia and ushered her towards the cave. He growled an explanation and she sat in the darkness in the cave obediently silent.

"Well now, Jeem, Zenobia and… Oh I though I saw someone else with out. Another female?" he enquired, surprised his eyes had mislead him.

"Ah, Gavvo, what a brilliant ceremony... You saw another female?" he looked around himself and at Zenobia, wondering if she would think something up.

"Well, Gavvo… You saw…" she looked around as well, trying to look confused.

Gavvo raised one eyebrow. He was suspicious.

"Me," Called a lioness from behind the small cavern. Jeem and Zenobia looked around and exchanged wide-eyed glances of shock.

The lioness came out from the big bushes around the small rock cavern. It was Kitanya, "I saw a mouse. Tried to catch it, but as you see," she began, "I failed." She looked a little disappointed but was convincing.

"Kitanya, I see," said a Gavvo surprised, "odd that I didn't recognise you. Still, all is accounted for it seems," Gavvo smiled at Kitanya who smiled pleasantly back at him. "Are you coming to the feast? The top hunters have caught fresh meat in especially."  
"We'll probably be coming down in a bit," Jeem replied.

"Good, good. It would be rude of you not to come. Seeing as you excused yourself from taking part in the ceremony," Gavvo warned.

"I wanted to spend the time with Zenobia," he replied in defence, but also winking at Zenobia. She let out an involuntary purr, but it was not loud.

"And Kitanya?" asked Gavvo.

"She came because…" Zenobia started, but Kitanya butted in.

"Funny story really," she laughed, "Zenobia didn't know Jeem was not involved, until the last minute."  
"Wanted to surprise her," Jeem commented.

"Yeah, so we had planned to come up here and watch, but only because Jeem had showed Zenobia how great it was. Then he turned up, in surprise," Katanya said and Jeem laughed a little, in embarrassment as Zenobia rubbed her head over his mane.

"I see," Gavvo nodded but something raised his nose and sniffed. He raised his nose and sniffed. The others looked confused; fighting to not look at each other and give it all away. They were relives as Gavvo nodded and swiftly left them, as he seemingly smelt nothing.

"Close," Jeem sighed, he turned to Kitanya "Why did you do that?"

"The lioness, Terra you called her?" she said as Terra poked her head out of the cavern wide eyes but sighing. "I've been watching her and Miko for some time."

"But we've always been careful about them sorts of things," Terra said confused.

"Stalking, hiding and hunting skills have always been good in my family" Kitanya added.

"That's why they let you on the good hunts," Zenobia added, she had always wondered why they disliked her but still let her hunt.

"Only when they need me" Kitanya added curtious to their kindness, but worryingly obedient.

"Why do you watch them?" asked Jeem.

"Them? I watch Miko." Kitanya pointed out.

"Aztra's orders?" asked Zenobia.

"I am not on any terms of order with Aztra, and happily so," she added.

"Why do you watch him without orders from his mother?"  
"You don't remember do you?" she asked, Jeem shook his head, "Aztra is not Miko's mother," she hissed.

"He does not know his mother," Terra explained.

"My sister bore him, I watch him as it was my duty to look after him when she left. Prince thought otherwise," Kitanya stared off towards the empty arena, looking angry.

"Does Miko know this?" Terra asked.

"Do not tell him!" Kitanya told her, "It isn't your place. I don't know his mother anymore, for all I know she's dead but I hope she's not."  
"But… Shouldn't he know?" she asked

"Please, don't-" Kitanya was cut off by a piercing high-pitched laugh.

"Why should he care about his **real** mother?" the voice laughed.

Terra's eyes widened, she was now very aware that she wasn't supposed to be here; very aware of the distance between her and Pride Rock.

"Aztra!" Kitanya said shocked. Jeem mirrored this, and Zenobia's eyes flicked nearer Terra and she moved closer to her. Fear rose up in Terra, who controlled the shaking in her legs, what if they captured her?

"Who's the young lioness?" Aztra asked as moved into their view.

"You shouldn't have stayed so long," Kitanya told Terra. Terra stood, frozen in shock and fear of what would happen next. Her father's don't know where she is! Could she get out of this?

"Terra, Run" Zenobia commanded.

"But-" Terra objected. Zenobia was in trouble she could sense it.

"Run!" Zenobia and Kitanya ordered in unison. Terra glanced at Zenobia, she mouthed 'Now!' and Terra ran. She ran faster than before, as fast as she could. The fear of being caught and the uncertainty of her safety fuelled her body to run.

Aztra laughed as Terra ran. Zenobia moved forward, growling, as if to challenge her laughter.

"What is she to you?" she asked, "oh, I see it now. Young female; one that you… know personally… an outsider… Close to her are you?" she laughed again, "I know your background. She was what? Your sister?" she laughed. Zenobia was about to lunge at Aztra but Jeem moved in her way and calmed her with a touch of his nose. He moved in front to protect her, his eyes challenging Aztra.

"And what?" Jeem growled.

"What is she to Miko?" she glared, "I heard you talking about him and Kitanya's story about her runaway sister. You know the one who is a traitor to the king!" she hissed towards Kitanya.

"She was never traitor to the _King_!" Kitanya smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aztra's eyes glared fiercely at the lioness, "explain!" she commanded.

Jazz interrupted the argument as she came up to them trying to run but panting heavily. She took a pause and a few deep breaths to regain her normal strength.

"She ran past us… We couldn't keep up!"

"What!" growled Aztra angrily, "half of you weren't even in the hunt!"  
"Aztra," she took a deep breath, "she out ran all four of us. She was fast."

"I'd say as fast as a cheetah – at least she's the fastest lioness I've seen," Kitanya smiled at Zenobia, praising her sister. The cold look on Aztra's face wiped her smile and shut her up.

"She knows her," Aztra explained, pointed her paw towards Zenobia.

"What if I know her?" asked Zenobia, her voice strong.

"Conspiring with an outsider!" Aztra hissed, Zenobia had done that before. She was exiled from Pride Rock for it, if the same happened, that might make it time for the revealing of Pravo. "Bringing her onto our land, and she's someone of your old pride too. Wonder if you really where exiled?" she glared but carried on, "That's a bad sentence for you."

"And the others?" asked Jazz.

"Who says any of us were conspiring, Aztra?" Jeem growled.

"I heard you," her eyes glinted, "and it's obvious. Any one can see that. However, you'll be alright Jeem. Kitanya could get away with it if she shuts her mouth, but not Zenobia. Poor Zenobia, traitor before and traitor again." She shook her head but eyes mocked.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor," Jazz added.

"And so," Jeem snarled, "all high and mighty Aztra will just proclaim a sentence without any real evidence or a trail!"  
"Oh no Jeem," she smiled, "There will be a trial, we are fair. No matter what you say. Just be warned, what you see, as evidence, does not bring a good case on her. They won't believe she's not guilty," she smirked and her eyes glistened again.

Zenobia growled, but didn't do anything. Jeem also growled still close to Zenobia.

"Jazz, go tell Prince the news, get Mia and Cava to come escort these down while your at it. Although I don't think Jeem needs an escort, I'm sure he'll follow his beloved traitor."  
"You-" Jeem growled, and opened his mouth wider as he moved forward.

"Try anything and it won't look good in the trial, Jeem," Aztra laughed as she led the way.

The path to the main caves was slow. They tried to separate Zenobia and Jeem, but he was not having any of it. They began to reach the Royal Rocks and saw that Prince was waiting for them. He glared down at them with the other high lions; Miko looked shocked, Pravo had no interest in them and Gavvo did not look surprised but for some reason he was worried.

Kitanya was quiet and hardly noticed, just as if nothing had happened, but she walked with them to show she was also part of it. She looked up to the sky.

A lone star sparkled in the night sky, brighter than the others. The moon, however, was low in the sky. It would be sunrise soon. The wind blew harshly onto them. Zenobia's ears pricked.

"The time has come…" the wind called. Zenobia paused, shocked, and nodded. Yet, even though she knew what she must do she became tense as when they stopped under Prince's gaze.

Jeem nuzzled Zenobia to calm her. "Jeem, it's time," she said as he rubbed his face on her. He stopped for a second and pulled away. His eyes looked at hers, afraid and saddened. A tear rose in both of their eyes. He blinked away his, along with his feelings and nodded. He understood it was needed.

Terra's side was throbbing with pain. As if she was being continually slashed by powerful claws, even when she slowed down they still hurt. She stopped, far past the border, into some long grasses and collapsed. The ground was soft and cool. Though it was still dark it was not too cold. She was by the old ant mounds, not far from the watering hole. She was still breathing, but she was too tired to wake up.

The grass rustled and moved around her. Dark shadows came warily about her and began to surround her.

The lone star still twinkled above her, but the moon was low.


	13. Chapter 13: Thrown Apart

It was dawn

It was dawn. The light from the sun was rising up and spreading its light over he surface of Pride Rock. Rio stepped out, and stretched. He yawned and looked behind him. Three cubs padded out, each taking a different direction out of the cave's mouth.

Rucco padded behind and slumped down by the edge watching the border with eager eyes. A group of females padded out nodding and chatting to each other. Nimfi growled behind them and they turned, she ran out and they followed.  
"Morning hunt's under way," Rucco added as the females fell from ear-shot.

"Daaaaaad," called Ruto, "Where you going to take us?" he added jumping on Rio's tail.

"Hey, hey – go down the slope and I'll meet you there," he laughed as his daughter joined Ruto, ganging up on his tail. Storm padded down first and the other two followed.

"Rucco, you looked troubled," Rio said as he stretched his paws against a rock. "What's the problem?" he followed Rucco's eyes over to the border.

"You know the promise we have with Terra," Rucco began, "She goes every moon to see her sister. It's just," he sighed worried, "she's not back yet!"

"What do you think we should do?" Rio asked concerned.

"Nothing," Rucco huffed, "well… nothing yet!"

"Yet? Hmm, are you sure we should wait. She could have got herself hurt!"

"Thanks for the uplifting thought brother, but she can take care of herself. I'm sure she will be fine. We'll wait till the end of the day, and then we'll do something about it!"

"Yes, you are probably right," Rio concluded, "I had better get to my cubs. They'll be wandering why I'm not showing them the pride lands."

"Everywhere the light touches…" they echoed each other these words.

It was dawn. Jeem awoke before Zenobia to find the crowds had gathered around them. Prince's voice could be heard echoing the walls of the Rock caverns. They had not been allowed to sleep inside as they were convicted of treachery. Gavvo held watch, many passed by eyeing Zenobia with wariness and Kitanaya with shame. No one cared to look at Jeem, even as he nudged Zenobia awake.

"Huh?" she lifted her eyelids lazily. Encouraged by the rising sun and the light that sifted through the Royal Rocks, Zenobia lifted her head and rubbed it against Jeem's soft fur. "I'll miss you," she stated sadly.

"You don't know the verdict. Maybe we will be able to stay. If not, maybe I'll come with you, and then again I might have to," he rubbed his head against hers as she steadily woke.

"You have to stay, in case it goes wrong," she whispered into his ear. "Let's hope we'll meet again," she added as a tear dripped down her face.

"I want to go with you, love," he said as he brushed his mane along her tear and wiped it off.

Kitanaya stirred behind them, stretched and meekly smiled. She padded to stand next to them, she seemed weak and nervous. It was very odd being stared by so many eyes. Some groups seemed very thin. Others looked fatter and others where more muscled.

"Why are they so thin?" Zenobia asked, not directing her question directly at Kitanaya or Jeem.

"Had you not noticed the order of lions yet?" asked Kitanaya, Zenobia shook her head, "they are the minor lions, and many starve at a young age. The pride is cruel; you were placed with our group out of default. You are Jeem's female, and that is why no other lion has gone for you. The only salvation for lionesses like those is to fall for a love with a male nearer the top of the Rocks. Otherwise their lives are going to stay short," Kitanaya sighed, and turned to Zenobia who looked shocked and guilty.

"You probably never saw any of them. They stay out of sight most of the time, waiting at the back for meat to be given to them," Jeem added.

"But so much of the meat we leave is just left to rot," Zenobia added horrified. "You don't give them the rotten meat?"

"No, we hardly give them any," Jeem frowned guiltily, "its Prince's orders. Keep them keen by feeding them less," he hissed at his own words and turned away from Zenobia ashamed. Kitanaya also looked away.

"We have no power to disobey," Kitanaya sighed.

"But… That's heartless!" Zenobia gasped.

There was a long silence between them all. None of them looked at each other; Jeem and Kitanaya too guilty to speak to Zenobia. Prince's voice broke the silence.

"We have come to the verdict," Prince announced. Every lion turned towards him, except Zenobia; she didn't feel she needed to any more. Prince's eyes glared at her for not showing respect. He hissed at her.

"The traitor! She will be exiled, from here. We will escort you back to your original Pride. They can do to you what you will; we have washed our paws of your troublesome ways." There was a clamour of agreeing roars.

Zenobia had never done anything; she had kept herself quietly and peacefully away from the rest of the Pride for a reason. She didn't understand what trouble she had brought. Jeem pressed himself against her in comfort.

"Jeem, there was much discussion about what we should do with you. Many of us think that we should exile you as well, but we are kinder on those who have been loyal," Prince began and paused. One of Jeem's eyebrows raised, he didn't understand why there was a pause. "But then again, many of us believe you are a valued member of the Pride. So we have decided you will stay but you are on a warning. You will not exit these Pride lands; you will be escorted at all times; if you break these rules or cross the border you will be exiled. Do you understand?" there was a silence. Zenobia did not look at Jeem, he had to let go of her and he had to stay.

"Fair enough, Prince," Jeem replied with a short but low bow towards Prince. Zenobia looked at his eyes as he did this – they seemed to be burning with annoyance but they soothed as his head held his head upward.

"Oh, and any contact with this treacherous female will be another breach of this agreement," Prince added with no want of a reply. Jeem stood up, gave a small bow, and walked away. His tail brushed lightly against Zenobia's shoulder and nose; his eyes where hard and unreadable, as he padded away from her.

"Now, Kitanaya," Prince shook his head sadly, "your sister was always treacherous and rebellious. Now you are in a similar situation," he stopped as Aztra sat next to him, brushing her muzzle onto his mane and towards his ear. He paused for a second longer and the assembled lions leaned in to hear what sentence was to be given to her.

Aztra's icy gaze stared directly onto Kitanaya. Zenobia saw her shiver and her tail flitter about on the ground. Her nerves seemed to be racing.

"Kitanaya, in light of your connections with other treacherous activities that glide around you and how you have been following my son suspiciously," Miko's eyes flared round. Other lions gasped, but Miko's mouth dropped and his eyes looked shocked. "In light of all that, there is only one thing we can do. You hold important information to the Pride, so you are to be held as prisoner and punished."

The eyes that once looked at Kitanaya now gazed widely at Prince. Everyone gasped. Jeem's head turned upwards, his eyes flaring with passion and anger. Gavvo growled loudly by her and Kitanaya looked as if she was going to collapse. Zenobia did not understand what it was but it seemed worse than what she had to endure.

"Gavvo," Prince questioned the growling lion.

"It is against all our laws to put upon a lion such a verdict," Gavvo roared with an emotion Zenobia had never seen in him. He was angrier than Jeem.

"We will talk about this later unless you really want to make a scene out of this!" Prince warned, a snarl turning on his lips. Gavvo carried on growling but left his aggressive stance behind. Prince's eyes stared at Jeem. "You dare, Jeem, you are in no position to defy me!" he growled.

Aztra smirked behind him, her cold gaze not leaving Kitanaya.

"Pravvo. Miko. Gavvo. Escort the female back to her Pride, find out if she really was exiled and leave swiftly once she is delivered. Do not stay to find out what they do to her, just leave her, it is not on our heads if she is torn to pieces for returning to her old Pride lands," he stated, "And make sure they know you are exiling her. Otherwise it could look like an attack. We don't want that." He finished, although Zenobia thought she heard him mumble 'yet' afterwards.

It wasn't long before the lions where ready to escort Zenobia back to Pride Rock. Pravvo took the lead, Gavvo and Zenobia followed with Miko taking the rear. It was a procession that did not hurt Zenobia in any way. Many of the lions that frowned and hissed at her did not know her. Many where lionesses, probably thinking she had no right to steal a spot so high in the Pride. She felt ashamed for not knowing, and pity for the way they were treated. Even if they would growl and go to bite her as she walked past. She did not find it un-nerving though, her escorts kept them back.  
Jeem followed them. Zenobia knew this because when she looked back at Miko his eyes kept flicking backwards. Not when she looked, he did not even look at her, but they would flick away randomly. It was only when they were nearing the border and Gavvo stopped them that Zenobia looked back to see Miko and Jeem arguing. She heard everything.

"You are already in danger. You aren't allowed to talk to her,"

"Let me have one moment to say goodbye!" He pleaded, "Miko, please."

"No," he replied but not coldly, "Go back; do not get into more trouble!"

"But-"

"Jeem, don't push it on the first day – don't ever push it! You see how far he'll go. He's punishing Kitanaya, and he won't stop with her! You will be next," Miko pointed out, not trying to sound ominous. It was this that made Jeem walk away. His eyes locking on Zenobia's fleetingly, one last time.

They continued to the edge of the border. Zenobia hardly speaking a word to Pravvo. It was only when he began to start conversation that she talked.

"We are past the border now," he tried to smile to her. His friendliness was unexpected. "I'm sure you are secretly glad to go back to your home."

"I will be glad to see it again," she added, "Royal Rocks will never be my home."

"Those females don't know you. You shouldn't be swayed by their growls and tries to attack you," he sighed, "they are trying to please Prince."

"I have been told that while they starve we let meat rot," Zenobia added monotone, "Surely they could just be venting their anger upon me,"

"I have never agreed to that," Gavvo added, "As long as this is off the records, Prince has changed from what he was. Before he was a good King to us. He had his deceits, and some of them I helped him with, but them times you just think it is for the greater good. Aztra has really sparked him off,"

"Did you see how she looked at Kitanaya?"

"I am certain she sentenced her to Punishment!" he said louder, and they both stopped talking. They had never been the friendliest, but it became clear to them both that given the circumstances a friendship could be made. "I can see the formation properly now," Gavvo added looking towards the horizon. The sun was high in the sky but it was not noon yet.

"So that is Pride Rock?" asked Pravvo, flicking his head back to them.

"Sure is," smiled Zenobia.

"Miko, come walk by Zenobia. I and Pravvo shall take the lead. I'm sure Jeem will want a last message," Gavvo added.

"But Gavvo, they weren't allowed contact!" they both protested.

"Oh don't say you two haven't broken the rules! And she is sending the message; he isn't going to be sending one back," Gavvo growled, "Let them both have a last goodbye." Pravvo glared at Zenobia where as Miko just smiled at Gavvo.

They walked on; Pravvo and Gavvo taking a further lead than the other two. When they were out of earshot Zenobia began to speak.

"I will make this clear to you Miko. I send no message, but I must inform you of something," she said clearly.

"Of why Kitanaya has been following me?"

"No… Not just yet… I have more urgent matters!"

"And what could they be?"

"I know Pravvo's real name, I know his real parents and he wasn't left by his mother to die. I've known since I first came here," she explained.

"Why do you know this? Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because he's my brother and because I've been told it wasn't time."

"How is he your brother?!" he growled.

"Lower your voice. We don't want them to hear, not until we meet with the Pride!" she hissed quietly, "Pravvo's real name is Gae, and my sister is called Terra,"

"I still don't believe it!" he said, but then stooped and shook his head, "Wait, he used to call out in his sleep. He used to call that name; "Terra". We thought it was his mum's name, we know how some lionesses make their children call them their real names."

"He was too young to know his mother's name, but he'd know his sister because he spent all his time with her," she added, "It was when he and Terra were being looked after by another lioness that he was taken," she paused.

"Why must we wait? Can't we tell him now, get this over with?"

"I left my pride to follow Jeem and bring him back," she added, "My father exiled me for that; for following the outsider lion. He doesn't know about Gae; he would have killed to find him. But, when I went with Jeem I didn't know for sure it was him. That's why I didn't tell them, I couldn't cause bloodshed for no reason!"

"I get what you mean," he added, "You know that's a lot to take in. At least I wont have to wait long to not tell him."

"No, but it gives me enough time to ask some questions of my own," she continued.

"You haven't answered mine yet."

"Soon," her tail flicked, "Please, tell me what is this 'Punishment' that is to happen to Kitanaya?"

"Really, it is against the laws to inflict what we call 'Punishment' onto a lion. It used to be used in severe cases – when they are old and have been found guilty late in life of many murders. The reasons for her 'punishment' are minor in comparison," he sighed obviously unhappy with this judgement, "the king before Prince, Myrok. He was Jeem's father. He and the king before him, Rocky – his father, made a law against using 'Punishment'. I don't know why he's gone back to using it, it's not fair!"

"I got that, but what is to happen? What is 'Punishment'?"

"They'll fight her," he began, "She's not allowed to retaliate. Depending on who conducts it depends on how they push her. If she does hit back they carry on until they feel she has been punished enough. I fear the worst for her, many lions have been known to go over and hurt them so bad it leaves them for dead,"

"That's terrible. Is there nothing you can do?" she asked.

"No, they'll be moving her to the border to do it about now. But, it's not just that; if she does survive it or get off lightly, she'll still be injured and then placed low down in the pride. They don't help traitors from higher up. They'll either leave her to die or they'll attack her themselves," he looked away. Like others he seemed ashamed of his pride and powerless against some of its cruelty.

"So she could die?" Zenobia gasped.

"I fear the worst for her," Miko commented, "I've seen how Aztra looks at her. Is it because she was following me?"

"You don't know your mother do you Miko?" she asked.

"No. She's not her is she?" he asked, stopping and looking at her wildly.

"No. No. She's your mother's sister. We found out last night, Terra was told to swear never to tell you. If you ever see her again, you must tell her you know because then she wont feel like she's hiding it from you. If you ever see Kitanaya again, do not ask her any questions but if she is to die… Well, you should know from someone," she explained. She was sure Jeem would say the same thing when he got back, but she wasn't sure if he'd be able to tell him alone.

"Why would she not tell me this? Why would my father not say?" Miko carried on walking, "Why would people hide this?"

"All I know of your mother is that she left you. Kitanaya knows nothing of where your mother is now; she's been watching you to look out for you. It's a sort of duty to her sister, your mother, and to you as family."

"So they've been trying to protect me from her," he paused. There was a short silence, "What about Terra? Is she okay? They didn't mention her at all."

"She got away, she's a fast runner when she wants to be," Zenobia smiled, "I suppose I shall see her soon. Which reminds me, hide the fact you know her, we belong in different prides – this madness has to stop."

"You don't want us for the crimes we have committed?" he asked, slightly offended.

"Miko, I'm the one whose been exiled – twice. You're a decent lion, when it comes to it you will make good choices and take on good opinions," she thought for a second, "do not run away with Terra. Stay in your own pride, and work from the inside to make it a better place. We'll need your help if Gae does not see the family connection."

"To be honest I'm not sure if I see it," he added.

"If you see Terra and Gae stand together – the resemblance between them will probably shock you," she added.

"We are close to your Pride Rock," called Gavvo from ahead.  
True enough, the formation that made Pride Rock was in clear view. You could see the lions forming on the top of the rock. It was clear that one had seen them coming.

A moment later, there was the sound of a male roar. It seemed to say

"Trespassers" as the sound swept across the plain toward them. They kept moving but walked closer together.

When they could see lions running towards them they slowed down a little. It was then when Miko spoke to her again, "I might have to pass on a message to substitute for all this talking. It doesn't even have to be real, its just I may have to tell Gavvo what you were saying."

"Tell him what you must. Tell Jeem: I'll miss you, love," Zenobia added, as two growling males and a group of females surrounded them. Zenobia pushed in front of her escorting males, her head was high and her stance was casual. She did not smile to her father or his pride, but hoped they would take her back.

That ends chapter 13… :) But I have to apologise to the slight link to the Prodigal Son at the end of this chapter… I hate that story – Its told so many times OVER and OVER and OVER again Its just too repetitive and ANNOYING now… it was good a few years back…

Wow... 8 pages :


	14. Chapter 14: Back Home

Chapter 12: The Lion Heirs

**Chapter 14: Back Home**

Author Note: It's the same day as the last chapter. It's just the Pride Rock side of events, where as 13 was Royal Rock's side of events, yes?

The sun burned on Terra's closed eyelids like the cracked earth around her. She was surrounded by mumbling noises. Her eyes opened slightly and closed. Her head rolled and tilted round her neck. She was not fully awake.

A large object cast shadow on her, blocking the blazing sun.

"You're right. We must move her," it roared. She heard this clearly, a male voice she partially recognised. Her eyes opened more as she was nudged upwards. She was guided, half dragged, into the shade of a low hung tree; away from the open ant mounds.

"She must be thirsty," another voice stated.

"Do you know why she collapsed?" the male asked.

"She ran very fast. Same amount we would run – maybe not as fast as we can – but it must have worn her out. She's no cheetah," the other replied.

"I am sorry," the male spoke again; "we cannot help you with her. I do not recognise her at all. She looks like no lion of that Pride." The mumbling began again.

Terra opened her eyes, more aware of the words that were spoken. She gazed at the tall male and smiled as if she recognised him. Then, as he looked down into her face, it sunk. She remembered what had happened before she collapsed.

"Are the others alright?!" She exclaimed. He did not answer, but looked at her strangely. His eyes widened. He was surprised at her sudden outburst, it made the dark mud colour that circled his eyes grow. She carried on, "they got caught by that lioness, Aztra! Oh Miko! Are they alright?" she paused and closed her eyes, as if she was tired. But she bolted them open, "Miko, tell me what's happened to my sister, Zenobia, or Jeem or Kitanaya?"

"Hey," called a female voice, a cheetah's face came close to her own. "Don't tire yourself out. Relax, okay?" Terra pushed her aside, jolting upwards at the male.

"Miko, answer me…" She said as she fell again, collapsing with exhaustion. This time, she closed her eyes and was unconscious.

The male was not Miko; he looked perplexed and took a step back. The other lions by the side of the tall male looked as confused. One sniffed the female and the other laughed.

"Crazy lady! Ha, what was that all about?" he smirked.

"Mitho," the other said, still sniffing her, "she doesn't smell of them!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's not a Royal rock lion. Smell her!" he stated, "But she knows my sister Aztra, and of Kitanaya and Jeem!"

"I know…" he added, quietly.

"Well that's not like you Mitho! Speechless over some female," the other male laughed, "well I'll be!"

"Shut up Mont!" he growled.

The cheetah's huddled as a group behind them. They were intimidated by the lions. Not only could lions kill a cheetah – they were known too as well; however, it seemed some kind of alliance had formed. The only female of the group was sat over Terra, making her comfortable and chirping at a male to get her some water. He ran off and this sparked the lions to realise that it wasn't just them.

"Sorry cheet's", spoke the lion called Mont, "it seems we might be able to help after all!"

"We don't want your help," one cheetah spoke bravely; "we don't want her here! We need you to take her off our paws."

"We can't do that," the lion related to Aztra answered.

"Pin-toe," Mitho said softly, "let me explain," he added. The lion backed down. The cheetah's tail flickered more nervously.

Mitho sat down, paws stretched on the ground. "We are Rogue lions. The Royal Pride calls some of us Wandering Lions. I was once from that pride, but it does not suit all of us. So was Pin-Toe here," he tried to explain, "Relax, we understand what you have done for the lioness – so we will not harm you." His words did not calm them; they stayed as edgy as before. The female, however, seemed unaware of what was going on. She was focused on her ward Terra.

"We are not welcomed by the Pride and they are very testy about the belonging of lions; that and trespassing lions. If she belonged to that pride or not, she was on their land and if they know, they will try to track her! We do not want to come across them, or find ourselves in their company," Mitho stood up and stretched.

"It is all very well saying this," said the female, "but have you thought what they will do to us if they find the lioness and mistake us for harming her?"

"Did we make that mistake?" asked Mitho.

"No-"

"No, but many others will," added Mont. He was not laughing this time.

"Well that's not like you Mont!" Mitho mocked.

"Very funny, but it's true," he added, "If neither of us want her we'll have to make an arrangement. We can't leave her here alone and we can't leave her here in either of our paws."

"Then what are we to do?" asked the cheetah male.

"We could leave it in both," suggested Mitho, coolly.

"You would take company with cheetahs?" asked the female.

"Who says we want company with lions?!" flared the male cheetah boldly, towards the female.

Both sides stood silent for a few moments. Mont rolled his eyes and Pin-toe looked at him but Mitho was amused at the cheetah's reaction.

"I'm interested to know who this Miko is. I am also interested to know why she came so fast from that pride and why she does not smell of them. She is rather intriguing," Mitho added.

"Well, you can't do that Mitho," Pin-Toe reminded him, "what if the Royal Pride comes after her? You told me to remind you to never come face to face with them again!"

"Then I'll stay," Mont said, licking his paw, "I'll find out about these lions and I'll help her back to her Pride. An old lion like me? I'm no threat to any Pride lands, eh?"

"Good idea Mont," Mitho laughed. Pin-toe smiled too, "of course, that is if the cheetahs will let you?"

"It seems reasonable enough," answered the male.

"Then we must leave immediately," Mitho added, "staying so close to their border would not help us one bit!" He roared a goodbye towards Mont, who flicked his tail, and both males bounded away.

It was when the sun was near setting, when Terra regained most of her strength. She had journeyed away from the shade, towards the nearest watering hole, and then towards the next patch of shade. She was helped by Mont and cheetahs a lot of the way. It was as she was sitting in the shade and licking her front paw that she looked at the lion.

"That male wasn't Miko was it?" she said, she'd realised this before but never really thought about it. She had concentrated her efforts on staying cool, getting a drink and not exhausting herself. "You don't know what's happened to my friends do you?"

"No," Mont answered, "his name is Mitho; he used to belong to the pride you ran from. That was a long time ago," he added.

"How do you know which pride I ran from?" she asked.

"The other male that I was with, Pin-toe, his sister is Aztra – I've heard the stories about her – but Pin-toe isn't like that! Plus, he recognised the other names; Jeem and Kitanaya. I'm guessing your sister is like you, and not from that Pride?"

"Yeah," she answered, "we both have friendships outside of our Pride."

"Friendships! Ha," Mont laughed, but he stopped when this seemed to offend Terra, "Sorry, but I'm guessing it's more than friendship between you and this Miko?"

"That's none of your business!" she hissed.

"It isn't," he answered. He waited a while before asking, "But as we are on the subject of Miko… Who is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are his parents? What does he look like? Why did you mistake Mitho for him?"

"He doesn't talk about his family – I know he doesn't know his mother. His father is supposed to be Prince but I'm not sure. He looks very much like Mitho. The mud circles around Mitho's eyes; Miko has them and his legs are longer than average. But I was exhausted; I couldn't think straight," Terra added, "Why did Mitho ask?"

"Not sure actually, I probably should have asked. Ha. Well, I only stayed because someone had to. The cheetahs probably would have left. Most of them did you know, but the two brothers of that female stayed," he answered smiling at them.

"Do you know them?" she asked.

"I know the female," he said, "Her name is Kee. I know her through her mother. Whenever we pass through these parts, if I see her, we will chat by the ant hills. You're lucky they found you. Many lions don't check those parts, and many cheetahs will leave you for dead."

"I didn't want to be such trouble," she added.

"How come you ran so fast?" he asked

"I was trespassing," she replied, "we've been through this."

"I know, I know, but they said you were almost as fast as them! What are you part lion - part cheetah?"

"That's impossible! I'm just fast, I guess," she replied.

"Well, you get some sleep, I've got to talk to Kee," he licked his paw and walked away. Terra rested her head on her paws and looked around her. The sun had started to set. She closed her eyes again; as she drifted into dreams she heard a distinctive roar from the distance - the night calling from one her father's.

"Cayla!" called Rucco, "have you seen anything yet?"

"I'm sorry, no sign of her," she replied, "If you wish, I could get the cubs to help track around the border?"

"I think that will be a good idea. Take Storm and Ruto; if you can find them," he added, "it will be good practice."

Cayla nodded, she sensed the urgency and anxiety in his voice. Bounding off she called for Storm and Ruto.

"What about me?" asked Juta, who was standing by her father's side.

"Go with your mother, she's going to the watering hole," he added. Juta looked up at him, slightly disappointed she would not be going with her brothers. It took her a few seconds but she bounded off, obediently to her mother Mystu.

"Rio," called Rucco, "Have you seen anything?"

"Sorry Rucco, no sign on our end," he called back, "Is someone staying by Pride Rock?"

"Me," Rucco answered, "It was Nimfi's idea. I can watch from the mouth of the Rock with the help of the stars."

"Guidance from our old Kings would help. Are your children doomed to disappear?" he shook his head. Rucco growled but Rio kept the same face, "You cannot dismiss this. They are missing, but we shall find them. Find them all"

"Where do you go then?" Rucco growled at him, still annoyed with his words.

"I shall come with you," he answered, "unless there is somewhere I could check?"

"There are too many places to look for her," he sighed, "I am beginning to wonder: was she really going there to see her sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"We never went with her. We kept it so secretive," he looked up to the sky, the stars had not started to emerge yet as it was still too light, "Too much freedom? Not enough restrictions? I had three children. One disappeared, one I exiled, and one is missing," he sighed once more.

"Rucco, we'll find them. We'll go to the mouth of Pride Rock," he added, "We'll roar at the sunset, like we do every night."

"Then we'd better make our way back now and darkness spreads over these plains quickly," Rucco added, he had calmed down.

"Maybe we should contact the Baboon, Nugu, might he have something to say?" questioned Rio as they walked towards Pride Rock.

"He said he would come to us when there was trouble or need for him to be there," Rucco answered.

"Storm," spoke Cayla, "Where is your brother Ruto?"

"He was back at Pride Rock, I'm sure of it," he replied.

"Then it will have to be just us who go off," she added, "as you've heard Terra has disappeared. So we are going to the border to find out if we can scent her."

"I see," Storm replied, "Do we need Ruto?"

"More of us would be better. But, of course, we can do with out him. It's just scent work," she replied.

"Dad said it was for practice. Why did he not ask you to take Juta with us?" he answered.

"It's mainly a male lion's job to check the border," Cayla added, "I don't really understand why. I guess it's to show her that she has different jobs than you and Ruto. You two will be leading the Pride one day, she's a female – she'll be leading the hunts."

"She's best at scenting though," Storm mumbled, thinking Cayla could not hear him.

"She needs to get to better at hunting though," Cayla added bluntly.

The padded up to the border quickly. They would sniff at ever tuft of long grass they came across and smell the air just in case, but all scents were stale. Cayla's pace shifted and she became quicker. She had not tracked anything, but Storm could sense she was anxious and frustrated. It was puzzling; he wondered if she was feeling like a failure for not having any track by now. He could tell she was trying her best - there just wasn't a scent track here. Not a fresh one.

They came to the border quicker than either of them suspected. The sun was low. Looking back they saw the rock formation of pride rock, prominently on the horizon.

"I think we had better take two different ways," Cayla suggested.

"You think that wise?" He questioned.

"She could have come back that way or the other way," Cayla noted, "You go one way and I will go the other. Call to me if you smell anything. I don't want you following it, not without me!" she warned.

"Alright, I'll take this way," he said whilst he padded away, his face to the ground. Cayla watched him for a second before walking away in the opposite direction.

It was a while before Storm picked up any fresh scents. The wind was coming towards him; it was gentle but blew his scent behind him. The fresh scent, carried by the wind, was unfamiliar. He followed it. He knew if he got too close the wind would not hide his scent, but they were quite a distance away. He had to figure out whether Terra was there before running back to Cayla. He slid past ant hills and hid beneath the roots of some trees. It was quite near the watering hole. He shifted his head slowly, as not to make a sound, and turned towards the scent. If he moved too much, or got closer the breeze would not hide him - especially not with these trees.

He saw two lions, and a couple of cheetahs. He sniffed the air. Terra was with them alright, and with a male. It confused him. Why was she with cheetahs? What could they possibly be doing with cheetahs? He didn't need answers to those questions yet, he needed to run back to Cayla. He moved from under the tree and crept away. He ran straight into the long grass. He'd avoided it before to not draw attention, but it was the quickest way back. It ran straight along the border.

He kept running through the long grass. He liked the way the grass felt as it was flattened with his running. It sprung back up as he walked back. He liked how it had life. He'd never enjoy life as much as now; running wild and free through the Pride Lands.

Suddenly, he stopped, he'd let his senses down. Although he was covered in long grass, he knew something had seen him. Low roars crept behind him.

Ruto had been at Pride Rock, but had been distracted when he realised he saw his brother, Storm, and Cayla walking off to the border. He'd watched his father's walk back up to the cave and ran off. He didn't want to be left out of this. It took him a while to track them down. He'd always been sufficient at hunting and tracking and all the other lessons Cayla had given them. It wasn't really his place to judge her, but he didn't do enough of what he wanted to. He liked to roam around not looked after. Thanks to Terra he wouldn't be able to do much of that anymore. 'Now that she's gone and run off' he thought annoyed.

It was this thought that made him take his time about following the two lions. It also made him reflect on certain things.

This however was cut-short when he scented a group of lions past the long grass he was padding through. He knew if he put his training into work he'd be able to hide and not be seen. Then again, even Juta was better at stalking than him. Then as he was listening he heard something.

They didn't seem to hear the little rustling that Ruto was making or the something or someone that being attacked and hurt. He couldn't do absolutely nothing and he wasn't about to sit there and listen to another lion being attacked. He crept up, just in case this was actually a bad idea and pushed his eyes through the long grass to look what was happening.

There was a bunch of lions circled around a lioness. He could see her but couldn't see her well enough through the bodies of lions. He was just hoping that it wasn't Terra, and making a silent prayer to the old kings, when one male moved out of the way and he could see the female. He was thankful that it wasn't Terra but this female was badly beaten.

"Traitor" one male growled as he slashed a female across the chest. Another lashed out and grabbed her neck. Ruto's had to hold his ears down; they had stood to attention at the sight of something so horrible.

"Call your self a lioness!" another growled as he slashed her back legs. Another bit at her tail. This one seemed to have the most respect from the others; he must have been the main lion. He only just heard the crack through her cries and the growling and roars.

"Why would they do this?" muttered Ruto.

Once he had said this, the males turned around. They were shocked, but did not look at him. Ruto didn't dare move and turn to look at what they stared at. They kept very quiet until Ruto heard a loud roar. The sun was setting; it was his father's calling the night cry.

Then there was another sound. Like a bounding gazelle running through the long grass on the other side of him. Again he stayed low; he'd pushed his head back into the long grass and sat very low and still. They hadn't seen him, and hopefully this wouldn't change. The males padded past him and growled loudly. The bounding stopped. Growling ensued again.

"It's just a little cub," said the main lion that'd broken the female's tail.

"What should we do with it?" asked another.

"Should we kill it?" he asked.

"Let me think!" the main lion growled

"But that call. They might know we are here! They're probably on their way now," another added fretful. He was very nervous and his tail was swishing wildly. He stood nearest to where Ruto was hidden and it was a miracle that the tail did not hit him.

"We should kill it then!" the other repeated, "Do it quickly and run. We can leave her, she's almost dead anyways!"

"We are not killing the cub," growled the main lion. The other seemed disappointed, "If this cub's king finds a dead cub he'll ensure a war. Remember, we are still on the border. We'll have to take him with us. We can't have him staying here!"

The other lions didn't seem to agree but they accepted this judgement. They still left the female behind. It was as they were wandering off, Ruto realised it was Storm who was being paraded away by the lions. His eyes widened with shock and fright. He didn't know what to do.

He sat there until the males had gone out of earshot.

"Hey, cub," called the female in a very low and weak voice. He wondered how she knew he was there. He bounded over to her, looking shocked at the extent of her injuries.

"Are you… are you okay?" he asked.

"No. Go get help," she insisted, "I've heard your Pride's a nice one."

"Are they going to hurt my brother?" he asked.

"You're brother will be fine, for now, go find help! Please," she insisted. She was weak, blood trickled down her face. It dripped on the ground, she was badly injured.

Cayla, on the other hand, was having no luck finding any fresh scents of lions. She'd smelt the scent track of Rio, when he'd shown the cubs the pride lands that morning but they were the only lions that had come through. She'd come far enough. She sniffed the air once more and turned around. She felt a little ashamed – the Prides best tracker can't find the missing lioness. Maybe she wasn't on the Pride lands.

She flicked her tail nervously. She never liked this border and she'd never say why.

She started to walk quickly towards where she last saw Storm; it was easy to retrace her steps because it was just following the border. She looked towards the horizon. The sun was setting and she looked towards Pride Rock. The night cry echoed across the plains of the Pride Lands: through the trees; the long grass; across the watering holes. Then it called again. It was different this time. The message was clear. It wasn't just a cry to warn off other males. It was a distinct message: Trespassers!

Her head spun towards where she suspected Storm had gone. She needed to find him, mainly because she was responsible for his safety. She knew he'd be alright but the calling wasn't just a warning. It was like a war-cry. All pride members towards Pride Rock.

She frantically searched the border. She bounded across the way she'd told him to go. She got to the last place she'd seen him in a matter of minutes. She then searched the distance. She could see two lions. A cub and another, it was hard to tell who it was, but they were on the border. So she could run up to them. As she bounded over she started to recognise the male. It was not Storm, it was Ruto. He was chatting with the female, but she looked in bad shape.

She ran forwards and called his name.

"Ruto!"

Ruto turned, the female's ears pricked. She closed her eyes again.

"Cayla," he called back. The female's eyes opened; she mouthed something and forced her eyes to stay awake.

"What's happened here?" Cayla asked as she bounded over.

"Some lions from another pride did it Cayla! They took Storm, he wasn't looking," Ruto replied frantically, "We have to help her, but we have to tell Dad about Storm's kidnap!"

"Cayla," the female called. Ruto screwed his face slightly; did the female know Cayla or had she just picked up the name?

"Don't speak," Cayla said hastily, "Save your strength. We'll help you to Pride Rock and we'll get you help. Ruto take the other side, lioness, lean on me please."

Longest Chapter yet? WOWZA!


	15. Chapter 15: Lost and Found

**Chapter 15: Lost and Found**

"Zenobia," growled Rucco, "who are these lions? Why are they here?" but Zenobia said nothing. The males that flanked her stayed tense.

"We mean no harm," Gavvo tried to explain.

"No harm?" growled Rio. "You come into our land and tell us you mean no harm," he flexed his claws.

"Zenobia, why are these lions here?" Rucco growled again, but Zenobia would not answer.

"Please, we are only here to return you're daughter to her original pride," Miko added, searching the females faces for someone familiar.

"And you couldn't do this at the border?" Rio snarled.

"Why do you return her?" Rucco asked, angry and perplexed. He moved in front of his younger brother. The difference was easily seen as Rucco, in front of Rio, looked much stronger than his brother. Rio, although allowing this action, did not seem at all happy that Rucco showed such an action to cut off his authority. His tail flicked in displeasure.

"We believe she is a traitor to our pride. So we are returning her. We have exiled her and have returned her to you. Do as you wish with her; we have no business with her any more and shall now leave," he bowed his head slightly, getting ready to turn back.

This confused the two kings, who gave each other short glances. The females around them crowded, in a half circle, around the males with inquisitive eyes. Nimfi and Mystu stood around the edges of the semi-circle. Nimfi looked intrigued at the two younger males. Who gave no eye contact to males but searched the females faces with timidity and interest.

"Father," Zenobia finally piped up, "If you would not take me back I shall return to the border and find somewhere else to roam. It is better if we sort this matter out quickly."

It was then that Nimfi turned towards Rucco with much interest, taking her mind completely off the males.

"Rucco," she whispered softly, "won't you take her back?"

"We exiled her, Nimfi," he replied, also in whisper.

"Can you not take her back? Trial her for her reasons and give her another chance?" she asked, her eyes full of hurt and pleading. Rucco turned away from her and muttered to Rio, who was now watching Miko with an intense glare. He noticed that he seemed to be searching the crowd.

He muttered back slightly louder and a little angry. A short muttered argument and whispered disagreement ensued but it ended quite suddenly when Rucco also noticed Miko's wandering eyes.

"Enough, we shall take her back, but you will leave!" he growled, with much of his eye contact on Miko, "Or else."

"We came in peace," Gavvo reminded, "I'm sorry for the intrusion. We will be on our way. Come Miko, Pravvo," he called to the others and turned.

Zenobia walked over to her fathers and looked them in the eyes, they searched her for something and she turned around to watch the males turning away.

"Doesn't the youngest one look familiar," she said cleverly, her voice too low for the males of Royal Rocks to hear.

"What did you say?" asked Rucco as Rio's head turned towards the males in confusion. Rucco's glance also changed and looked forward. Pravvo looked back for a moment and then walked on.

Nimfi also heard what Zenobia said as she came to greet her back into the Pride. She stopped. She looked towards the males and stepped forward.

Rucco did the same, his eyes widened with surprise and tears. Nimfi's eyes welled with the same emotion.

"Gae?" they called to them. They kept on walking, unaware that they were being shouted at.

"GAE!" Nimfi cried out, louder than a roar.

Miko turned around and stopped and looked towards Pravvo. He acted as if he didn't understand what was going on as he played his part well. He caught Pravvo's attention and this caught Gavvo's who turned around.

Rucco and Nimfi ran towards the males. They took a step back in surprise.

"Gae!" called Nimfi again, as she looked towards Pravvo.

"You look so much like…" Rucco began, as he searched Pravvo's puzzled face, "You look so much like Terra." Miko's ears pricked. Gavvo, as he noticed this, scowled. Luckily Rucco and Nimfi did not see it. It would have caused many problems if they found out.

"Have we really found you?" asked Nimfi.

"I… Don't understand," Pravvo paused. He looked over his shoulder towards Zenobia, who began to walk towards them. "I'm not who you think I am. My name is Pravvo! Not this Gae."

Gavvo stepped forward and Miko behind him.

"I'm sorry," Gavvo stepped in, "you must have the wrong lion."

"You don't know… If only we could see them together. If only Terra was here," Rucco tried to explain, "You'd see the resemblance. You'd know."

"Then why don't we wait until she comes back. She'll have come to the warning roar, won't she?" Zenobia asked, having followed.

"She is not with us, she has disappeared," he said and then turned and growled, "and you should know where she is! She went to see you as she does."

"What?" Zenobia jumped back, she turned to Nimfi but even she was frowning.

"What has she been telling you?"

"You two have been meeting every moon. We only allowed her because it made her happier. What happened? Did you not make sure she came back alright?"

"I never…" Zenobia stopped herself, her glance briefly shot towards Miko. His eyes flickered, his tail swished agitated, and his paws twitched a little. His fidgeting gave him away as the real reason for the monthly disappearance of Terra but no one gave him attention. Zenobia tried to cover her tracks "… the one night we didn't meet at the border. She was impatient. She stayed too long; I guess she must have been picked up by the female hunting patrol. They always go too close to the border. That or she ran astray to get away from them."

This wasn't exactly true. She lied because she knew Gavvo knew about Miko and Terra and he knew other things but she wouldn't look like a traitor. She couldn't tell her parents the real truth until the males where gone.

"If she out ran them then she'll turn up in a few days," Gavvo added acting discrete, "it's very likely she will have been ran-round, as it where, to keep her in the territory and keep up. She'll have gotten loose because we haven't heard anything and as I'm aware no hunting patrol has gone runabout. She'll be in the distant corners of your land…"

"I don't want your help!" Rucco interrupted him.

"Sorry," Gavvo added, "Though, we cannot wait for her to turn up. So you will have to take her to our land and try to prove that she and Pravvo, here, are related. When she turns up, of course," his smile sided towards the sickly. Something he did when he seemed to be working for Prince.

Rucco opened his mouth to speak.

"Of course, if she was found to be trespassing," he added impolitely, "it will be unwise for you to return."

"Then leave," a tear ran down his face.  
"No! Gae, remember who you are! Don't you remember me?" her eyes opened more as she looked towards the male. His face was blank.

"Lioness, I am sorry," he said as they padded away.

Nimfi's eyes streamed with a flood of tears. She burst from the now crowding lions that had followed and back towards Pride Rock.

"Are you sure it's him?" asked Rio from behind them.

"Yes," said Zenobia, "Jeem, the male I left with, he told me that there was a cub calling for the name 'Terra'. He thought it was the mother, but it was his sister. I didn't tell him anything until I was certain, honest.  
"And no. I couldn't tell you before. You'd have stormed into the pride when I didn't even know if it was true. So I am sorry for that."

It took a few moments for them to take in what was said; even though it was very little. So Jeem had good intentions, and she'd left for Gae and not for love. Such things took time to sink in.

"Then you are not exiled," Rucco added, "and you never were." This made Zenobia smile, she even mouthed '_thank you'_ as she rubbed her head affectionately on her father's mane.

"What of Jeem?" Rio added.

"He is where he belongs and I am where I belong, but if Terra was here – like I planned she would be – then Gae would be here too. The whole family would be back together and whole!" she cursed herself, "sorry."

"No need to be sorry, child," Purred Rucco happily, "one child has returned, even if the others have disappeared." They walked up to pride rock, but Zenobia did not go in.

It was a while before Rucco came out to see her. The moon had risen quite a distance, and Nimfi was stood at the entrance to the cave, awaiting both of them to come back in.

"Nimfi is worried about you," Rucco commented trying to spark some conversation.

"Oh," she replied.

"You return, and you may feel ashamed but you should not be. You did what had to be done," he spoke very proudly; "you did well."

"It's not that," she looked at her father, "I'm not ashamed. I'm worried."

"For Terra?"

"For everything. Something is up, I can feel it," she said ominously. This made Rucco slightly nervous as he did not understand what she was saying.

"I was to come back when it was time to tell you and when everything would work out," she paused, "but it hasn't. Terra is missing... and... and... Is that Cayla?"


End file.
